Millions of Dreams
by Aikawa Fuuko
Summary: This is the making of the infamous movie X1999. This is the truth behind the scenes. Everything is not as it seems. [It's an AU if you want it so] SS, a bit FK.
1. The Heartless Bastard

**A/N:** Hi!! Wai, my very first attempt at writing romance! Does anyone think that the title is too cheesy? It's the name of a song of Iwao Junko "Nayuta no Yume" – _Millions of Dreams. _I love this song; her voice is so sweet and pure…

The idea of this fic popped up in my heart yesterday afternoon and I just thought that: 'Oh, great idea! Maybe I should make it into a fic'. And this is it! This will be mainly SeishirouxSubaru, but it will have some FuumaxKamui stuff as well. I love those two couples, they're so cute together! Of course there will be some other couples, but I'll mix them up a bit to make the story funnier! Imagine: Sorata flirts non-stop with Arashi in the movie, and his true girlfriend – Kotori – keeps shooting him deadly glances!!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own anything. But someone else other than CLAMP owns X1999 in this fic. (It's a fic, guys!)

Now, on with the story!

**_~*~ Millions of Dream ~*~_**

_Prologue:_

_"…Subaru-kun…I…you…" He leaned towards, his lips brushed gently against Subaru's cheek. So warm, so close…It sent chill down his spine…_

_Seishirou__ fell. The winds were blowing. Nothing could be heard. He looked down…and started to realize that…he was truly crying…_

**_Chapter 1: Sakurazuka Seishirou – The 'Heartless Bastard' (aka The Sakura Assassin)_**

****

_Ring ring_.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kigai-san, we have finished editing the script for the movie. Would you like to stop by to take it tomorrow morning?" A familiar voice said happily. Kigai Yuuto sighed with relief. Finally, the script was done before the beginning day. This movie was going to be great one so it had to be prepared very carefully. He'd been afraid that they'd have to delay the filming till the next four months if the script was not done soon.

"Oh, thank gods! Ok, I'll come at eight tomorrow. So, who do you think can be the director?"

"Hmm…" The other stopped for a while, then smirked. "Sakurazuka Seishirou."

Sakurazuka Seishirou. A so familiar name to all in the movie industry here. He was a very famous actor, and a really talented young director. He'd be a good choice. Even better if he took a role in the film. Yuuto smiled.

"Great choice. I'll meet him then. The guy is really nice; I don't think he would refuse." He knew Seishirou very well. They had worked together in some movies and had a nice friendship going on. And since this was a big project, everyone would wish to take part in it.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Hey, Yuuto!" Seishirou passed through the crowd hurriedly, going towards his friend. He was dressed casually in his normal white T-shirt and jeans. The guy looked much more cheerful and younger than he did in films. But when you took part in a film, you were a totally different person, so…

"Seishirou, nice to meet you again! Shall we go for lunch now?" Yuuto smiled happily. Everyone's happy when they bring good news to their friends, and he was going to tell his friend some good news now. Yuuto was dressed in the opposite way to his friend. He was wearing his dark suits and carrying a brown leather bag. He was one of the most successful film producers of the movie industry anyway. 

They arrived at a nearby restaurant at exact 12.30. This was a restaurant for famous people so they wouldn't be disturbed here. They picked the food quickly, because they had gone here many times together.

"So what is the real reason for this lunch? Don't tell me that you just can't find anyone else to have lunch with!" Seishirou said with a smirk. This Yuuto was going to tell him something important now, he knew him so well. "A new movie?"

The question was asked, the answer had to be given. Simple, right on the topic.

"Yes. And we want you to be the director. We all know that your last movie was a real success, don't we? Here's the summary. I'll give the script if you think it's okay." The reason why Yuuto liked working with Seishirou was that Seishirou always caught on with everything fast and be very simple about things. If he liked it, he'd accept immediately, if not, he'd say it straight right there.

Seishirou took the papers from Yuuto, reading through it while waiting for their meal.

"The end of the world? Sounds interesting. And you know the title of the movie is good: 'Their destiny was foreordained, X/1999'. But it maybe a bit too long, you should change it to 'X/1999'. And, this whole destiny thing…"

"So?" Yuuto asked excitedly. Seishirou seemed to like it. This would be great.

"Okay, give me the script. I'll tell you on Thursday." Seishirou smiled, assuring his friend. He got an unexplainable feeling that he should take this movie. Yuuto sighed happily. He understood that when Seishirou told someone to give him the script, it meant he would do that movie.

"Great! Seishirou, I know you're one of my best friend!-"

"Yeah, and you're also one of my best friends who always flirt non-stop whenever you meet my dear sister!" Seishirou cut in playfully. He was very amused by the fact that most of his friend always liked to hover around his sister, and she seemed to like that too. But truthfully, she was a beautiful girl, and a really famous actress just like him.

"Gah, Seishirou! She's a cute one! No one can resist the urge to chase her around and take her, you know that! Ack, I was just kidding!!" Yuuto sweat-dropped when Seishirou gave him a deadly glare. He gulped, hurriedly continued on whatever he'd been saying. "Anyway, we'd like you to take a role in the movie too."

"Which one?" Seishirou asked curiously. Not one of the two main characters of course. They were supposed to be two high-school students. So maybe he'd be a Dragon of Earth or a Dragon of Heaven. The wind master maybe?

"The sakura assassin." Yuuto's smile widened.

_CRASH.___

"Seishirou! Are you alright?" Yuuto looked questioningly at his friend. Seishirou'd just accidentally pushed the vase of flower on the table off. It'd landed on the floor with an inevitable loud crash noise. Seishirou himself seemed that he was in a serious lack of oxygen, gasping, eyes widening, staring at Yuuto with an indescribable look. After a while, when he'd calmed down, he looked at Yuuto and asked in an awestruck voice.

"The…sakura assassin? Why?? I'll be a heartless bastard who kills people without any particular reason at all? And feeds their souls to a stupid sakura tree? No way! How could you come up with an idea like that?"

Yuuto found this was highly amusing. He'd never seen Seishirou like this before.

"Your name has the 'sakura' in it, so you're the most suitable one for this role. And besides, despite being an assassin, that guy is really nice. And, he's no 'heartless', you should know that. He does love. In the end, he died for the one he loves too." Yuuto protested. In fact, he liked that character a lot himself. It'd be great to see Seishirou bring his favorite character to life. He was sure that Seishirou would do it well. The guy fit his personality perfectly. Now his work was to convince Seishirou to do it. Seishirou's angry outburst brought him back from his thoughts.

"What?! My name has the 'sakura' in it doesn't mean that I have to be a sakura assassin!!"

Yuuto sighed again. "Oh, please Seishirou. Read the script once and you'll see it's not that bad. You'll grow to love that sakura guy, I assure you. And now shall we eat?" Yuuto turned to his plate, which meant: No more arguing. Eat first.

Seishirou sighed. He was an actor, he was supposed to take any role. He'd do an assassin role well if he wanted to. But the thought of being a heartless bastard was slightly…disturbing. How was he supposed to grow to love a person like that? Anyway…

_~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~_

**A/N:** Wow, I can't believe it! I wrote this only in one hour and half!! How impressive! By the way, the prologue at the beginning is a scene they're going to act in the near future. Oh, and I think the friendship between Yuuto and Seishirou is really nice. I made them friends because of a certain picture of them standing back to back with the whole sakura thing kept nagging at me! You'll be surprised by the friendship between Subaru and…well, someone soon! And who do you think Seishirou's sister is?

Anyway, this chapter focused in Seishirou, so the next one will be: 

**Chapter 2: Sumeragi Subaru – The Angsty Onmyouji**!!


	2. The Angsty Onmyouji

**A/N:** Gah, I've just come back from the beach four hours ago. My class had a trip together this weekend, with no parents!! The last two days were really great, but also very tiring! I was planning on writing this chapter during the trip, but in the end I had no time at all, so I decide to write it now, after I've returned. Eek, I'm having a headache…Truthfully, I was really surprised to see that much reviews when I came back. I love all of ya guys!!^__^ You encouraged me so much to continue this! Big thanks to **venedy**, **kaoru**, **Yukiko**, **hokuto**** chan**, **Plastraa**, **x**, **gundamesca**, **yamatoforever**, **Kamitra**, **Ayveren**, and **Nightwings**!

Oh, and I don't have much knowledge about the movie industry at all, so maybe it will be a bit…unreal. But anyway, this is a fic, just pretend that it happens that way, okay?

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* I own nothing, except for the ideas of my fics…

Ok, and now, please welcome the coming of the hilarious and really cute Sumeragi twins.

**_~*~ Millions of Dream ~*~_**

**_Chapter 2: Sumeragi Subaru – The Angsty Onmyouji_**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_// "Why are you telling me the content of the final spell you're spending your life to cast?"_

_"If I don't tell you…there's no point to it. In the end…let me believe in you…and that this spell would never come into play."_

_"I'm not the kind of man you should put your trust in."_

_"…I know. But my brother…thinks you are special. So I want to believe in you…Remember this. It's true that you're guilty of sins you can never atone for…but then there's no such thing as a person who shouldn't love anybody..."//_

Sakurazuka Seishirou put the script down, lost in thoughts. He'd been reading it over and over again. Maybe Yuuto was right. He was beginning to see a similarity between him and that assassin. No, he should put it as: he sympathized with the lonely soul. The ending for all of them was so sad. Whoever had written this script had to be a not-so-happy one about life. But then the tragic was somehow… romantic in some ways. It made him wonder about every kind of tangled loves, wonder if those two friends really loved each other, if the sakura assassin truly cared for his 'prey', if the wind master did feel love for the red-haired girl… It had so many questions left unsaid, so many problems left undone. But he liked it that way. Love was always a mystery for everyone, wasn't it? And a mystery could never be unfolded completely.

He recalled the boy's sister's words and sighed. Her wish for them to be happy could never come true. They were the opposites, yet the same side. They could never be together, ever. Would it happen in real life? It seemed so real…

Speaking of love… Yeah, anyone would be surprised, but truthfully, he'd never been in love with anyone before. That caught people off guard most of the time. He – a handsome famous young actor – had never loved anyone. Sure that all of the most beautiful girls surrounded him all the time and willingly gave themselves to him without hesitation, but…he couldn't. They were nice, but he never felt anything for them. His friends called him weird. He always ignored them. He always believed that someday he'd meet the right one. Or never.

Seishirou reached forwards the table to his cup of coffee. Now was not the time for him to think about those problems of his love life. He certainly had works to do. After reconsidering for the last time, he decided to call Yuuto, declaring that he'd do the movie and also accept the assassin role. The guy was not bad really. He had to admit that assassin guy did love, and loved deeply a person…

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"SUBAARUU!!"

It took him a minute to regain his ears back to normal. Sumeragi Subaru winced at his twin sister – Sumeragi Hokuto. She always seemed to be over-cheerful, and it was not always a good thing. 

Hokuto was running towards him on the street, in one of her most… 'amusing' outfit. Pink fluffy skirt, rabbit ears, she really looked like a character from 'Alice in Wonderland', not one of the most famous script writers and a very good actress. Anyway, despite being a script writer and an actress, she always had a thing for fashion. No, not _fashion_! 'Fashion' here meant 'cute outfits' and 'ridiculous-looking clothes', it was the combination of those two things. Though Hokuto always managed to get the 'cute' over the 'ridiculous'. When she was free, she always liked to sit for hours, making all of the most unexpected clothes in the world. And then, yes, there would always be Subaru – her famous live mannequin.

Sumeragi Subaru was a 25-year-old man who happened to be one of the most popular fan-girls' idols. He was a famous actor, and a really kind gentleman with handsome feature that made all of the girls fall for him (if they hadn't fallen for Seishirou already!), screaming and swooning whenever they saw him on TV or on the streets. 

Even so, when it came to Hokuto – his sister, or any other female member of his family, he could do nothing but be a good kid for them. What do people call his type of personality? Responsible? Obedient? Nice? Loving? Whatever. But he was a really nice person. As said before, Subaru was always a live mannequin for Hokuto to try on whatever clothes she'd invented for him. Some were nice, but some were really… Well, at least he'd managed to convince her to let him wear normal clothes to work, he'd only wear her outfits when they were out for shopping or something like that.

Come back to reality. Hokuto had just screamed his name out for the entire street to hear. And the fact that he was a famous idol. Putting those two pieces of information together, he definitely wouldn't get a good result. Everyone stopped to have a better look at him. All the girls stared, and then started whispering excitedly.

"Hey, is that really the famous Sumeragi Subaru?"

"Yeah, it's him! Look, he's soooo much more handsome in real life!"

"I think I should ask him if I can get his signature!"

"Yes, so do I!!"

Subaru sighed and moaned at once. This was definitely not what he wanted to happen right now. Hokuto had reached him in the mean time, smiling as brightly as the sun, as if she was some kind of innocent angel, which she was absolutely not.

"Where are ya goin'? I've been lookin' for ya!" Deciding that his dear sister didn't realize what she'd done, Subaru ignored her question, simply dragged her running out of there before any of those crazy fan-girls could get him. Hokuto, oblivious enough to the situation, started to yell at him.

"Hey hey hey! What the heck do you think you're doing? Stop pulling me!" They stopped at another street after the hide-and-seek run had ended. Subaru released his sister's arm. Hokuto looked sort of irritated and dusted off her skirt. What kind of brother Subaru was to drag his sister running like mad without any explanation right when he met her? Hokuto was about to give him a long lecture on being a gentleman, but Subaru, being too familiar with the situation, had stopped her.

"Hokuto-chan, first, calling my name that loud on the street is not allowed! Those fan-girls would kill me off, you know that! Hey, why are you giggling? What's so funny? And second, what are you doing here at this time? Shouldn't you be preparing for the party tonight?"

Hokuto couldn't help giggling for a few minutes before bringing herself to answer Subaru's question.

"Hmm, it seems that you can never get over the whole fan-girls thing… Why don't you just get yourself a girlfriend already? Or maybe a boyfriend? They'll stop chasing you around!" Seeing her brother's face went as red as a tomato and being satisfied herself, Hokuto continued on. "And yes, the preparation for the party has been done. All I have to do now is dragging you back to make sure that you'd be there tonight!"

Subaru sighed inwardly. The party tonight was a big party for people in the movie industry. Most of them would be there to talk and had a good time together. He was never a fan of parties, unlike his sister. And then the certain fact of Hokuto trying to get him into yet another 'amusing' outfit of hers made him wince…

"Oh, and you know what, my script for the next year celebration has been finished! They're starting to invite the director and actors for the movie!" Hokuto said cheerfully. This was the main reason why she'd been more-than-usual cheerful this afternoon. Finally her greatest story would be turned into a big movie. She put a lot effort into it really. 

Subaru looked up with interest. Hokuto had been writing some script lately and determinedly wouldn't show it to him. Hokuto usually showed him her work and asked for his opinion before sending it. But this time she kept the script a secret. That made Subaru feel really curious, wondering why his sister didn't want him to read it.

"Oh, and Kigai-san called me this morning. Do you know what he said? He's got the director for it already! They'll start looking for the actors since tomorrow! Oh, and I heard that the director also has a role in the movie…" With that Hokuto turned and smiled thoughtfully at her brother. Subaru blinked. This look was not a good one. She was up to something…

"And who would that be?"

"You're asking about the director? It's Sakurazuka Seishirou! Can you believe that? Sakurazuka-san is going to be the director for this movie!!" Hokuto spat his shoulders.

Subaru widened his eyes. Sakurazuka was a very famous young director. It was really an honor to have him directing a movie. So Hokuto-chan's script this time had to be a really good one. That made him more and more curious about what she'd written.

Seeing her brother's frown, Hokuto smiled.

"You'll have a role in that movie too, I assure you! So you can stop guessing what I wrote now! Hey, I also heard that Sakurazuka-san would be at the party tonight. You can have the chance to talk with him." Subaru smiled back slightly, but winced inwardly. This was not good! He'd have a role in the movie meant that she'd written a character only for him! And the last time she'd done that… Subaru really didn't want to think about it!

But anyway, he could have the chance to talk with the famous director tonight. In fact, he'd never had the chance to meet him. The director didn't seem to be too enthusiastic about parties, Subaru had never seen him there. And although he was also an actor, he only appeared in a few movies. He was more of a director, Subaru assumed. In the movies he'd appeared in, Subaru could say that he was a really handsome man, but Subaru knew nothing about his true personality. Maybe the Sakurazuka was the mysterious type.

But Subaru had met the Sakurazuka's younger sister. She was an incredibly beautiful girl, very charming and nice. She seemed to always have a crowd of men around her wherever she went. The girl was also surely more enthusiastic about parties than her brother. She was everywhere, which was all Subaru could say.

Hokuto and Subaru continued walking home together, ignoring the curious looks everyone gave them, mainly because of Hokuto's outfit.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Ho-Hokuto-chan!!" Subaru exclaimed desperately. Hokuto ignored it, dragging her dear brother into the party. The moment they just stepped in, half of the party turned back to look at them. This time it was because both of them, but still Hokuto's fault. Just look at the stuff they were wearing and you'd understand. 

Hokuto was dressing like a nice little angel with small pink wings and a golden halo over her head. Subaru was stuck in some kind of ceremonial dress, white from head to toes. Not only that, Hokuto had added several shining orange buttons along the outfit, giving everyone an impression that he looked like a combination of a priest and a colorful balloon. 

Hokuto went off to meet her friends, leaving her brother to wander around. Subaru sighed. He really didn't like parties. He continued to walk towards the fountain. Subaru looked around, admiring the beauty of this house. It was gorgeous, with golden lights, many flowers and trees, and fountains made from granite…

"Ouch!"

Subaru stumbled backwards. He'd just bumped into someone. Looking around while walking was definitely not good. A pair of strong hands held his arms to stop him from falling back.

"S-Sorry… I wasn't looking…" Subaru looked up and trailed off. The owner of those hands was looking straight into his eyes. He gasped. He'd never seen such beautiful eyes like this. Amber eyes, bottomless, drowned him in its mysterious beauty…

"No, I wasn't looking either. You don't need to worry." That person smiled warmly at him. Subaru felt something flipped in his heart. Suddenly he just couldn't say anything and started to feel his cheeks heated. That person looked at him questioningly and released his arms. Subaru almost cried out when those incredibly warm hands left him. He swallowed hard, wondered what was wrong with him. But when he looked up again at that handsome face, he started to blush one more time.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Hokuto had found her friend Yuuto and was dragging him to go meet her brother. She stopped just a few meters in front of the scene and almost burst out laughing. There her brother stood, blushing furiously and stammering something to a very handsome stranger. She'd never seen him like this before. It seemed that all of his communication skill had gone to dust in front of that handsome guy. So finally…Hokuto smiled evilly, plans were forming quickly in her mind. She continued to walk towards them.

"Subaru!"

Subaru turned to meet his sister's big cheerful face right in front of him. He wasn't really sure if he should see her as his savior or a spoil-sport. And the way she was looking at him made him feel really nervous. 

Hokuto stifled back her laughter and instead decided to introduce her friend first. But before she could open her mouth, Yuuto had poked out his head from behind her back and asked the handsome guy in surprise.

"Oh, Seishirou! What a nice surprise that you're here! Where is your sister?"

"Oh, she's not here today. She has some private work to do." Seishirou smiled and winked at his friend. That would be really disappointing news for all of the guys tonight. Then he noticed the young girl who was standing next to Yuuto. He looked forth and back between her and the boy in front him.

"Um, are you two…?"

Hokuto understood what he meant immediately. She smiled brightly at him.

"Yes, we are twins. My name is Sumeragi Hokuto, and this is my brother – Sumeragi Subaru."

Seishirou looked at her with surprise. "Oh, are you the author of X1999?" He was really surprised. He couldn't believe that the author of all of those tragic love stories was a cheerful young girl in a weird angel-like outfit like this. Hokuto smiled proudly.

"Yes, I am. How do you know? Did Yuuto tell you about my new script?" Yuuto chose this moment to jump in the conversation.

"Hokuto-san, this is Sakurazuka Seishirou, the director of the movie! Seishirou, this is Sumeragi Hokuto, one of my best friends, and no, don't look at me like that! She is my _friend_!!"

Hokuto and Subaru widened their eyes. So this was the famous director that was going to bring her script into a successful movie? Both of them stepped back to have a better look of the man. He seemed young, only about 30 years old. He was wearing a dark-colored shirt and blue jeans, along with an expensive brown trench-coat. He looked definitely stylish and cool. Seishirou had a friendly warm smile that could make all the girls' hearts melt and gorgeous amber eyes that could drown everyone in them. He was surely handsome and attractive.

It was when Seishirou realized who Subaru was. He stared at the shy young man in amazement.

"Wait, so you are the famous Subaru that's one of the most popular idols here, aren't you?" It made Seishirou feel strange that a popular idol like Subaru was this shy with people.

Subaru blushed unconsciously, and nodded faintly. Hokuto snickered at her brother's reaction, feeling amused that he could change from a famous idol to a shy love-sick teenager so quickly. Seishirou looked at him for a while, and then an idea came up.

"Would you two like to have lunch with me tomorrow? We'll have a few things to discuss about the movie…"

"Oh, of course! Yes, it would be nice, Sei-chan! Subaru and I would certainly come!" Seishirou, Yuuto and Subaru blinked at the name Sei-chan but said nothing. Hokuto smiled brightly, but Subaru had a feeling that she was smiling evilly. Ignoring Subaru's stammer, Hokuto quickly arranged the plan for lunch tomorrow with Seishirou. Subaru sighed. He looked at his arms where Seishirou had touch him and immediately blushed, looking away. Hokuto noticed and smiled strangely.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Subaru hurriedly ran through the crowd towards the restaurant. He stepped in, eyes searching for a certain handsome dark-haired man and then the boy smiled shyly at him.

"Sakurazuka-san, sorry I'm late…"

"No need to apologize, Subaru-kun. I've just arrived too. And don't call me 'Sakurazuka-san', it's too formal. Just 'Seishirou', please." Seishirou was amused to see Subaru's face reddened when he called him 'Subaru-kun'. The boy was really cute.

"Y-yes, Seishirou-san…" Subaru felt rather frustrated when he could do nothing but blushing furiously whenever he talked to the older man.

"So where is your sister?" Seishirou decided to ease the tension.

"Well, she said that… she had some work to do… She told me to come…" Subaru winced when he thought of his sister. Hokuto had spent all last night to tease him and finally came to a decision that she wouldn't go on the 'date' of Seishirou and him tomorrow, saying that she would leave them alone together. Completely ignoring his desperate protests, she'd just gone off and disappeared all the morning.

"I'm sorry…" Subaru was afraid that Seishiru wouldn't want to talk to him. After all, it was Hokuto-chan he needed to talk with, not him. To his surprise, Seishirou smiled brightly at him.

"Why sorry, Subaru-kun? I think she did it to get us some time together!" Subaru blushed bright red at Seishirou's teasing. He hadn't imagined that Seishirou was also the teasing type like Hokuto. Subaru cursed inwardly. Why couldn't he control himself? Now he was sitting here and making a complete idiot out of him, acting like some love-sick teenager! He was 25, for gods' sake!

"Okay, anyway, I need to talk to you too, Subaru-kun. I'd like you to take a role in this movie. I think your sister wrote a character solely for you." Seishirou smiled and handed Subaru the summary of the script Yuuto had given him. Yes, that onmyouji guy had green eyes, Subaru also had beautiful emerald green eyes. That was not simply a coincidence, was it? Hokuto surely took her brother as a model for that character.

Subaru glanced at Seishirou with surprise, and then looked at the papers. He blinked once, then twice, and finally choked on his drink. Seishirou looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"No… that's nothing… nothing really…" Subaru gulped. He felt the urge to kill off his sister right when he met her this afternoon. This was completely unacceptable! How dared her write about that again?

"Subaru-kun, tell me. People don't just choke on their drink for no particular reasons." Seishirou smiled warmly, which only made the situation worse for Subaru. Unable to escape the man's gaze, Subaru couldn't help but told him the whole story.

"Ah, it's just that… Well, nine years ago, when Hokuto-chan was only sixteen, she wrote her first story which had her and me as two main characters. But she said that she didn't want to turn it into a movie, she kept that story for herself as a remembrance for her first attempt at writing. And this… I think this script is kind of a sequence to that story nine years ago…"

"Oh? I guess that first story of your sister is about the past of the sakura assassin and the onmyouji, right?" Seishirou looked at the green-eyed boy in front of him with interest. He hadn't known that there was a prequel to this script. It had to be very interesting. He was really curious about what had happened between those two and he really wanted to understand more about his character.

Subaru nodded. As if reading the other's mind, he added. "I can lend you her manuscript if you want to read."

"Thanks, Subaru-kun. You're really a nice person. So you would take this role, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. If I refuse, I think my sister will rip my head off."

"Oh sure. And I'm certain that you'd do that role well. She wrote it for you, didn't she?" Seishirou laughed merrily.

"But I wonder who would be the sakura assassin…" Subaru looked thoughtful for a moment. His sister would certainly want to know that too. To tease him, of course. But he also wanted to know himself…

Seishirou raised his eyebrow at that. He'd forgotten to tell Subaru that he was the sakura assassin. But maybe he'd let Subaru play guessing game for a while.

"Yes, who that would be, Subaru-kun…he certainly is a lucky guy."

Subaru blushed at that. Somehow, he hoped that it would be Seishirou…

_~*~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~_

**A/N:** Argh… My longest chapter ever!! I'm so tired…

Hm, _yamatoforever_, you guess that Seishirou's sister is Karen? Hehe, truthfully, when I read again how I described her, I realized that she really sounds like Karen! But no, it's another one! We'll see in the next chapters! But you were right about how Subaru became the Sumeragi clan head.

Geez, I'll try to keep this fic a regular update, since I'm so happy that you guys love this one that much!

The next chapter will be:

**Chapter 3: Shirou Kamui – The Psychotic World's Savior**!!

(Finally, the main character of the movie comes up!)


	3. The Psychotic World's Savior

**A/N:** Whoaaa! You guys…I love all of you guys sooo much…*sniff* You guys make me so happy and I've finally felt that there's someone else other than my parents, my friends, my love, etc. out there in the world who loves me too! When I started this fic, I didn't even imagine that you'd love my story this much! All that reviews of yours made my day! *dances around in the room* And now, for the ones who I love so much in this life – my reviewers:

**Kaori**: Ahahaha, you're a typical fangirl, aren't you? ^^; Oh, about Hokuto-chan writing X/1999, I'll explain about it in later chapters. Everything has reasons for it!

**Link621**: I guess you're right about Subaru having a heart attack. Good luck with your other version of X1999!

**Hokuto**** chan**: Whoa! You're so cute! I love you too! And yeah, you really sound like Hokuto-chan!

**Yukiko**: Thanks for your encouragement, "Snow Kid"!!

**Akurei**: Huh? Your pen name sounds familiar…It reminds me of some character in Inu Yasha or something…Oh, thanks too! You made me blush with all those comments, guys!

**Featherlight**: Yeah, a cute and innocent grown-up Subby-kun is much nicer than an angsty one!

**Kamitra**: Huh? Why did the last part almost kill you? I don't want to be a killer here ya know, it's Sei-chan's job! (Okay, he's an 'assassin' actually!) And what did you mean about 'the bet in real life'?? I didn't mention anything about the bet!?

**Yamatoforever**: Oh, uh, your theory is really…well…Okay, I have nothing to say about that!!

**Katana**: Okay, Kotori is not Sei-chan's sister but she is the older sister of…well…you'll see in this chap!

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* Don't own anything…nothing…nothing at all…

And now, our savior, the one who'd save our lives, he's coming!

****

****

**_~*~ Millions of Dreams ~*~_**

**_Chapter 3: Shirou Kamui – The Psychotic World's Savior_**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Sakurazuka-san, Kigai-san is waiting for you inside." The receptionist stood up at Seishirou's sight and guided him towards one of the large wooden doors in the huge office.

Seishirou wondered what Yuuto wanted to discuss with him. The preparation for their movie was being done very well, and soon they'd start filming the first scene. He had talked with Sumeragi Hokuto – the author of the script for some small arrangement. Due to her request, all the characters didn't have name yet. She wanted that when they found the suitable actor for a character, that character's name would be the actor's name. That was kind of strange, but Seishirou had agreed anyway because it was also quite interesting to see famous actors turning into Dragons of Heaven or Dragons of Earth by their own names. That made the sakura assassin's name is also Seishirou and the onmyouji's name is Subaru. That really amused him, seeing the chance to tease the Sumeragi even during filming.

The secretary opened the door of Yuuto's office for him, and then silently withdrew. Seishirou stepped in to find his friend sitting casually behind his large desk, talking to someone on the phone very enthusiastically.

"… Yes… yes… sure… Seven, okay? Don't worry, I'll be right on time!" Yuuto smiled as brightly as the sun, making Seishirou have a feeling that the one at the other end of the line could also see it without much of trying. Yuuto looked up when Seishirou entered. He waved his friend hello and motioned him to sit down at the sofa. 

"Oh… okay… See you later. Bye, dear!" Seishirou raised his eyebrow at that but said nothing. Yuuto happily put the phone down and walked towards Seishirou.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Fine. Everything is definitely doing well. So is there anything you'd want to adjust?" Seishirou asked calmly as he glanced around the luxury office, and finally set his eyes on his friend.

"No, not really. But well, I think we'd need a second director for this movie…" Yuuto hesitantly added, afraid that Seishirou would get it the wrong way. Just as he had guessed, Seishirou frowned slightly.

"A second director?"

"No, it's not like that!" He hurriedly explained. "We totally trust you with the success of this movie. But because you're also playing a role in the movie and this is a very big project, we'd need two directors to control everything…"

"Okay okay, I understand. That's good for the movie making anyway." Seishirou waved Yuuto off. He smiled reassuringly. Yuuto looked slightly embarrassed about something. 

"So who is the second director? I assume that you've chosen him already?" Seishirou was curious about that. The other had to be a famous person too. But then Yuuto's answer totally caught him off-guard.

"Me." Yuuto was really amused now to see Seishirou's stunned face.

"What?" For the second time in the week, Seishirou stared at Yuuto in shock. "But wait. Aren't you…you…How…?" Seeing that Seishirou wouldn't be able to come up with a question anytime soon, Yuuto smiled in perfect calmness.

"I used to be an actor and also an experienced director, you know."

"Is that so?" Seishirou asked skeptically. Yuuto was a successful film producer, sure. But the guy didn't seem to fit a movie director. He was too… well… business-like. And Seishirou had never seen him in movie-makings. Maybe he used to be one before he became a film producer, but Seishirou hadn't known him long enough to be sure about that. Anyhow…

"Aren't you happy to have me being your partner in a movie like this?" Seishirou really thought that Yuuto's smile was becoming wider by the minute.

"Really… Okay, I guess it's all right then…" The dark-haired director tried not to sweat-drop at Yuuto's oversize smile. After that, they moved on discussing a few more problems. They decided that each of them would find actors for half of the cast and everything needed to be done as soon as possible. Yuuto seemed quite amused about Hokuto wanting to give her characters the actors' names. It was typical Hokuto to do that. He'd known her for quite a long time and she was one of his best friends, due to her twisted humor sense, just like his. Seishirou snickered at this.

"Really? I think she has quite a nice humor sense. Yours is truly a twisted one, not hers."

"Hey! What do you mean by that? Yes, she maybe nice. But sometimes… she's a real disaster… For example, look what she does to her brother's closet…" Yuuto sweat-dropped when he thought of the outer-space clothes he'd seen on Sumeragi Subaru.

Seishirou chuckled. He had to admit that Hokuto's fashion sense was really impressive. And the way she forced it on her brother… But somehow Seishirou thought that the green-eyed boy looked good that way. He was… unique. Hokuto knew everything to make her brother look good and cute. But Seishirou was a bit curious about Subaru's shyness. It was strange for a famous idol to be that shy. Plus, Subaru had a really out-going sister like Hokuto, it just didn't occur to Seishirou that they could be twins.

"Um, you know about them pretty much… Is Subaru-kun always that shy?" Yuuto raised his eyebrow slightly as he heard Seishirou call the younger Sumeragi 'Subaru-kun'. He smirked secretly.

"No no, how can you call a brother of Hokuto's _shy_? He's a mischievous one, I tell you. Hokuto and Subaru make a perfect couple of hell with their jokes! Hokuto has an open humor sense, but Subaru has it secretly deep down."

"Really? But in that party, he seemed pretty…timid." Seishirou wondered. And in their lunch a few days ago, the Sumeragi hadn't talked much either. _(A/N: Ah, of course that's because you were there, Sei-chan!!)___

"Yeah, I also think he was a little strange in that party. Normally he isn't quiet that much…" Yuuto smiled and looked at Seishirou knowingly. The dark-haired man blinked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Yuuto's smirk widened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"A---Ah---Ach-oo!!"

"Subaru! Are you all right? Did you get a cold or something?" Hokuto looked at her brother questioningly.

"No, I'm fine. Maybe it's just that someone is talking about me…" Subaru shrugged, looking slightly confused.

"Oh sure." Hokuto smirked and winked at her brother.

"What?" Subaru blinked innocently. He clearly didn't want to know what his evil sister was having in her mind right now.

"Nothing." Hokuto shrugged and came back to her magazine, hiding her smile behind it.

"Ne, Hokuto-chan…" Subaru was silent for a while then hesitantly spoke up. Hokuto raised her head.

"What is it, Subaru?" Hokuto was curious. Her brother was looking kinda nervous and fluster.

"Ah…can you tell me why you wrote that sequence to Tokyo Babylon?"

"Oh…" Hokuto smiled warmly… "Do you really want your romantic love story to end just like that?"… but of course, her evil thoughts always betrayed those angelic smiles.

"Hokuto-chan!" Subaru fell into a coughing fit. He was too well aware of what his sister meant by that. Deciding that he shouldn't push any further into this topic or else he'd soon become a tomato at the end of it, Subaru hurriedly asked with his best innocent face.

"So… who is the sakura assassin? Did Seishirou-san tell you anything about the cast?" Suddenly he remembered what Seishirou told him that day…

_"Yes, who would that be, Subaru-kun…he certainly is a lucky guy…"_

"No, he's still searching." Hokuto raised her eyebrow as Subaru's face suddenly reddened. "But some were chosen, like you and me and…" She stopped and smiled thoughtfully at her little brother. Subaru looked at her with confusion. Hokuto shrugged again.

"That's not important though. You'll meet them all anyway."

Subaru sighed. His sister was being especially secretive these days for some reasons. And he understood that it was not a good sign, knowing his sister and her evil plans too well…

"Ah, Hokuto-chan, can I borrow you the script of Tokyo Babylon? Seishirou-san said that he wanted to read…"

Hokuto thought for a moment then nodded. "Okay. That's good for him anyway."

Subaru looked at his sister, wondering what she meant by that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bwahahaha!!!" 

A shrill laughter shrieked in the peacefulness of the restaurant. Everyone turned, looking at the owner of those terrify laughter as if he had gone insane. Sitting there was a very handsome guy with messy dark hair and a pair of beautiful violet eyes. He was really charming and all, except for the fact that he was laughing like mad. Laughing and coughing actually, he had choked on his drink before that because of laughing too much.

Feeling everyone's annoyed and questioning looks on him, the guy embarrassedly smiled at them and hurriedly turned back to the papers he was reading, though he still giggled and coughed slightly. Apparently, those papers were the reason for his laughing fit, and turning back to them was not really a good way to help him stop giggling and coughing. Even so, he still needed to read them, because they were the script for his next movie – X/1999. Yes, the guy was an actor, for gods' sake. A famous one even. 

His name was Shirou Kamui, an all-known young actor. All the fan girls loved him, along with Sumeragi Subaru. They were both famous idols and were always chased after by crazy fan girls.

Kamui stifled his laughter when he reached to a particular part between…

"Kamui-chan! Are you crazy? Why are you laughing to yourself?" Hearing an unmistaken familiar voice, Kamui raised his head.

"Hi, nee-chan! Oh, Sorata-kun! Wanna seat?" Kamui motioned towards the empty chairs. There were his older sister – Shirou Kotori and her boyfriend – Arisugawa Sorata. Kamui was not really surprised to see them here. He knew that this was their favorite restaurant and they usually went here for lunch or dinner together. He remembered his sister used to say that it was where they'd had their first date or something like that.

"What a nice surprise to meet you here, Kamui-kun!" Sorata cheerfully greeted his girlfriend's brother.

"And find you sitting here alone, laughing like mad for some unknown reasons." Kotori rolled her eyes when she and her boyfriend sat down at the table. She knew that sometimes her little brother was really crazy, however… walking in her favorite restaurant to enjoy a wonderful date with her boyfriend, then suddenly seeing her little Kamui also there giggling like mad to himself was rather… disturbing.

"So, kid, what have you been laughing about?" Kotori leaned towards her handsome little brother and looked curiously at the papers he was holding.

"My new role." Seeing Kotori looking at the papers, Kamui smiled. "In the famous project 'X/1999'."

"Reeeaaally?" Kotori raised her eyebrow. 'X/1999' was being hot news for everyone in the movie industry right now. It would be truly impressive… err… great if her brother got a role in that big movie.

"And what role is that?" Sorata looked at Kamui with interest. Anyhow both he and Kotori were also actors. Kotori was about to say something to tease her brother (like: 'Oh, a dead victim of the Apocalypse!!'), but Kamui was fast enough to stop her.

"The main character." What he said immediately made Kotori stop abruptly on whatever she was about to say. Kamui smirked at Kotori's and Sorata's stunned faces.

"YOU GOTTA BE JOKING!!!" Kotori shrieked.

Now it was her turn to be looked at weirdly by everyone, though she didn't mind much.

"See yourself." Kamui's smirk widened. He threw the papers to his sister. Kamui really found it amusing to see his sister gasping like this.

"Wow, you're great, Kamui-chan!" Sorata whistled with impress. He and Kotori read through the script Kamui had given them. Kotori was calmer; she began to regain her usual mocking tone.

"Kamui-chan, you mean this psychotic little brat who seems to like blasting off everyone he meets? Really, he suits you perfectly!"

"Nee-chan! I save the world!!" Kamui exclaimed, glaring at his sister. Kotori snickered.

"Um…So why have you been laughing lately?" Sorata curiously asked.

"Oh yeah! Over there! Yes, that part!" Kamui pointed a part to Kotori. She looked through it and immediately fell into a coughing fit just like Kamui had before. Sorata took a glance and asked with confusion.

"What? I don't see anything funny… The sakura assassin and the onmyouji… What's wrong with that?"

Kotori giggled along with Kamui. Of course Sorata couldn't understand the inner joke…

~*~*~*~*~*~_End Chapter 3~_*~*~*~*~

_Annex: Sakura_.

Seishirou walked across a park, heading towards home. It was April, the sakura trees were in full bloom. They were at their most beautiful time, gorgeous and pure…He stopped to look up at those peaceful pink clouds. The winds were rushing through; the sakura petals flew like delicate and innocent butterflies in the cool breeze…

He raised his head and noticed a shadow behind the sakura trees. He walked towards and found a young girl leaning against the sakura's trunk, looking strangely at the falling pink petals. She was about fifteen or sixteen, wearing her school uniform. Her dark hair flew naturally like a fall in the soothing melody of the winds.

The girl suddenly turned and looked right into his eyes, made him startle. She smiled.

_A warm, yet empty smile…_

"Pretty flowers, aren't they?" The strange girl motioned towards the sakura. Seeing that she was talking to him, Seishirou silently nodded. Her eyes… were so strange, yet so familiar… Amber eyes…

"Do you like sakura?" She asked slightly, not quite looking at him.

"Yes." A silent answer. Of course, sakura was always beautiful to him.

The girl was silent for a while, and then turned to him.

"Do you know…that there are corpses buried under the sakura tree?"

"Corpses?" That caught him off guard. Why was this girl telling him about these things?

"It's because of the corpses buried beneath the roots… that the sakura blossoms every year…" A sakura petal landed on her delicate palm. "Sakura blossoms are usually white… Pure white… like fresh snow…"

She turned, still smiling slightly, continued with her mysterious tale.

"Well… do you know why these sakura blossoms are pink? It's because the sakura feeds on the blood of the corpses buried beneath it…"

Seishirou felt a chill run down his spine. He found it hard to speak.

"Is it a legend?"

The girl laughed slightly. Her voice sounded like crystal bells.

"Yes… it's a legend… of a man who never loved…" The girl looked at him mischievously.

Seishirou's eyes widened.

_A man who never loved…_

She laughed again, and then turned to leave. The sakura petals were flying around her. She looked like an angel. The angel of sakura. The winds were rushing…

Seishirou silently watched as she walked away. Then he turned…

"Wait…Who are you?" That was the only thing he could come up with.

The girl stopped and turned to look at him. She smiled thoughtfully and took a sakura petal in her hand.

"Sakura…"

Seishirou wondered if she was talking about the flower…

"My name is…Sakura…"

…but she was not.

The girl walked away, and disappeared behind the sakura trees…

_~*~*~*~*~*~End Annex: Sakura~*~*~*~*~*~_

**A/N:** Wow, the annex is slightly creepy, isn't it? We'll meet Sakura-chan again soon in later chapters. And I tell you, she's not an original character!! ^__^ Oh, do you think that Kotori is funny?

Er…about Seishirou's sister's identity…oh well…you'll know in the next chapter!

**Chapter 4: Monou Fuuma – The Sadistic World's Destroyer**!!


	4. The Sadistic World's Destroyer

**A/N:** Hi! I'm so… impressed by myself for continuing this fic so fast! And yeah, I'm also impressed by the fact that you guys left me so many reviews… *sniff* I'm so… happy… *sniff* I love all of you so much…

**Amethyst**: Wah, I really didn't notice that! So no, Fuuma doesn't have a sister!

**Akurei**** Dracul**: Yep, of course Kinomoto Sakura doesn't have dark long hair and amber eyes like my Sakura-chan! And Inu Yasha… nah… it has too many characters that I can never remember them all…

**Yukiko**: Thanks a lot! I love you!

**Kamitra**: Cute? Oh well, I suppose it is…

**Featherlight**: I've made Kotori likeable, I'm so happy! And yes, this is going to be a goddamn long fic…Four chapters and they still haven't filming the first scene yet! ^^;;

**Diamond**: I'm glad you like the outfits. Sei-chan is much nicer in casual clothes, I think.

**Hokuto**** chan**: I've changed the title of the last chapter to "The Psychotic World's Savior"! That suits him perfectly, thank you! ^___^v

**Nightwings**: You find it unique? Oh cool, I'm so flattered now…

**Link621**: Sei-chan's mother? Setsuka? Oh… not really…

**Cayenne**: Someone loves the titles! That's so wonderful! Yeah, I love my titles too!

**Plastraa**: Characters' alternative personalities? Oh, unfortunately (or fortunately), there are only some will change and some will not, like Sorata for example.

**Yamatoforever**: Of course Arashi would have another boyfriend! I said that I would mix all of them up, didn't I? Only the two main couples would remain in this.

**Saria**: As I said, I'd mix them up… Hmm, it surprised me that you guys like YuutoxSatsuki a lot, but I can't just change it, it would mess up my original plot…

**Lady Wolf Moon**: Err, this is a bit confusing to me… but yeah, Arashi is in the next chapter.

**Tera**: Nah, Hinoto doesn't have dark hair! And if she's Sei-chan's sister then how come he doesn't know her? But of course, SorataxKotori is reasonable…

Uh, okay. This is our fourth chapter which has the appearance of Fuuma, Seishirou's sister (Yay, finally!), and the proper appearance of Sakura-chan (the creepy girl!).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that belongs to someone else, but I do own what belongs to me.

**_~*~ Millions of Dreams ~*~_**

**_Chapter 4: Monou Fuuma – The Sadistic World's Destroyer_**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Damn it!" Sumeragi Subaru kicked his red sport car in frustration. The goddamn thing had broken down again. He'd known from yesterday that it had some problems and needed to be brought to the garage as soon as possible, but he had hardly got any time to do that. Now he really regretted it.

Fortunately he had managed to drive it to an empty car park near the road. Subaru sighed desperately, hoping that he could find some way to get home before it became totally dark. Hokuto would throw a fit if he came home late this time. Today was a very special day. His sister had spent the whole morning preparing a birthday party for...

"Need some help here, Subaru-kun?" A familiar warm voice suddenly spoke up from behind him.

Subaru let out a startled yelp when he swirled around and found Seishirou smiling sweetly through his car's window. He unconsciously took a step backwards, not really surprised when his face started to heat up again. The dark-haired man looked incredibly handsome and attractive today with his dark silk shirt and dark jeans. Subaru gulped at the fact that the first button of Seishirou's shirt was opened…

"S-Seishirou-san! What are you doing here?" Subaru finally managed to ask, feeling proud that he didn't stammer too much this time. Seishirou smiled casually, brushing some of his dark messy hair aside.

"I was driving on the road home as usual when I suddenly saw you kicking your car over there with frustration. Had some experience my own, you know. So I figured that you'd need some help." He shrugged cheerfully. It was a really nice surprise to meet the Sumeragi here. "Have you called the garage?"

"Er, not yet…" Subaru blushed. He hurriedly took out his cell phone and dialed the number of his garage. They would come to take his car back to the garage soon. Now the problem was how to get home…

"I'll drive you home." Seishirou said matter-of-factly.

"What?" It wasn't that Subaru hadn't heard Seishirou clearly, but something about Seishirou driving him home made him a bit nervous. Sure that the older man was very nice and kind and gentle, but… he… Argh, since when had he been even unable to sort out his feelings like this? Life just got more and more confusing to him these days…

"I need to go meet one more actor for the movie now anyway. You can go with me. Come on, it's not like I'm going to eat you alive or something!" Seishirou laughed with amusement. He realized that Subaru was being troubled by something, but he didn't quite understand. Having a feeling that he shouldn't ask, Seishirou decided to just leave the problem there.

"Of course you aren't." Subaru laughed a little. He finally thought that he was just being silly. How would he get out of this place if Seishirou wasn't here anyway? And that was just perfectly normal. He also needed to give the older man the script of Tokyo Babylon. After rearranging all his thoughts and feelings back to place again, Subaru smiled cheerfully and nodded, thanked the man's kind offer…

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"So you've found the actors for the two main characters? Pretty fast, aren't you?" Subaru asked with wide eyes. 

"Yeah, I think so, too. I am pretty lucky with this movie, I guess." Seishirou was sitting next to him, looking absolutely cheerful about something. They were driving along the highway, chatting about the movie and its preparation. 

Subaru felt both amused and annoyed by the fact that his sister wanted to give her characters the actors' names. He had to admit that weird idea of hers was pretty interesting and unique. However, on the other hand, it also meant that she would find endless chances to tease him during filming. He wondered if he could survive through it. Really, Hokuto was just seeking for chances to laugh at him…

"It's not that bad, Subaru-kun. Don't forget she also gets a role. You can also use it against her." Seishirou winked mischievously. Subaru smiled weakly at Seishirou's encouragement.

"But she only has a few scenes, Seishirou-san! However I have a lot and she'd kill me with her jokes! Especially the scenes with that sakura guy…" Subaru's weak smile turned painful and desperate, recalling what Hokuto had said about his _romantic love story_. Seishirou chuckled at Subaru's wincing face when he mentioned the sakura guy. He still hadn't told Subaru about that…

"So we're going to meet one of those two now? Which one?" Subaru apparently decided to change to a better subject, a subject without his evil sister.

"The sadistic one." Seishirou smirked, going along with this change of topic without asking. Subaru snickered at the way Seishirou called the Dragons of Earth's leader.

"And who is that?" Subaru felt sympathy to any actor who would be called by that, especially when their name would also be the name of that evil guy.

"Monou Fuuma. I guess you know him. In fact everyone knows him." Seishirou smiled, shook his head as a car tried to get pass them. He opened the throttle and swiftly grazed past the other car, almost throwing Subaru out of his seat. 

After a couple of minutes in the dark-haired man's car, Subaru had been able to come to a conclusion that Seishirou was a very impressive driver. That was not the first time in their drive he felt his heart nearly fall out like that. Deciding that he should start to get used to it, Subaru made no comment this time, just rearranged his position and continued on their conversation lately.

"The famous singer Monou Fuuma? That's really cool, Seishirou-san. How could you invite him?"

"It was not really easy, I tell you. It took me one whole week to persuade him to take the role. Actually at first when I offered him that role, he was really interested in it. But then he told me that he wouldn't have time because he had a lot of concerts at that time, he wasn't sure if he would be able to come to the film studio."

"Then what?" Subaru asked impatiently when Seishirou stopped, his emerald eyes turned to look at the older man with curiosity. Seishirou glanced back and found himself almost trapped inside those brimming emerald eyes. He shook his head and turned back to the road, continuing his story, though he found it rather hard to concentrate this time.

"Err…Then I kept calling him, talking to him, persuading him that the role was only for him, blah blah blah. He's really good, you know, so I was determined to get him. One week, and he finally said that he surrendered. He really wanted it at first place anyway, and he managed to arrange his schedule. Now I'm driving there to give him the script." Seishirou smiled with satisfaction. 

Subaru smirked. In his opinion, Seishirou's satisfaction was like a hunter's when he finally got his prey. Poor Monou-san, he sure had had a very memorable week, being chased after like that, by anyone but the Sakurazuka…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This bar is his?" Subaru asked with amazement when they stepped in a very stylish bar full of silvery metal chairs and tables. In the centre was a small stage with a very modern stereo system, decorated by endless and countless crimson silk ribbons everywhere. It was quite dark inside here, with only hazy warm lights across the room.

Although it was only four in the afternoon, the bar was crowded, unlike the normal bars which were only crowded at night. Subaru was really surprised by that fact till he realized that Monou Fuuma was the one who ran this bar, so of course his fans had to come here a lot.

"Yes. He opened this about one year ago and it soon became very successful and famous, just like him." Seishirou smiled, leading Subaru through the full tables, towards a place near the stage. Coming nearer, Subaru realized that the one who was singing on the stage since they'd come in was Fuuma. Everyone was watching him with concentration. 

Subaru had to admit that Fuuma's voice was incredibly warm and very attractive, just like the man himself. That was the truth. Fuuma was also very handsome, with dark hair and amber eyes like Seishirou. No wonder why he had that much fan girls. He was wearing a stylish dark crimson shirt and jeans. Subaru noticed that his clothing style was also a bit like Seishirou's. He was singing a pretty dark and slow song in English, to Subaru's surprise…

_"…You say, 'Beauty is within us, your mother knows'_

_'There's a beauty that's within us, just like a rose'_

_You say, 'Beauty is within us, so let it grow'…"_

The faint light illuminated Fuuma's face, hazy in the darkness. But his beautiful amber eyes were glowing in the dark. Eyes tainted with loneliness and sadness, along with a strand of hatred…those eyes were melting with the words of the song…

_"But it's grown so dark…I cannot see you anymore…"_

His voice rose at the last words. The background beat fastened a little, the violin was also rising…

_"…'O beauty is within us, mother knows'_

_'O beauty is within us, like a rose'…"_

Subaru had a feeling that Fuuma was actually purring and moaning in every word. His voice was like stained of pain and distress…

_"…'O beauty is within us, so let it grow'_

_O mother dear, let me out…of here…"_

The music slowly died out, leaving everyone in a floating state of mind. Only when Fuuma himself regained his usual and bowed at his audience, everyone blinked and started to applaud enthusiastically.

Subaru blinked, startled when he realized that he had been standing and staring at Fuuma the whole time without moving. He unconsciously let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

"That… was incredible…" Subaru whispered with amazement.

"I've told you, haven't I? He's great. The special point in his music is that he acts along with his songs. That's why I want him in the movie. You're not the only one to be affected like that by his music." Seishirou smirked, motioning towards some people who still had their mouth hanging open. Subaru blushed but said nothing. He really thought that this guy's music had the ability to enchant people.

On the stage, Fuuma smiled brightly and bowed again.

"Everyone, now please welcome 'Mask'!" Everyone clapped even more enthusiastically. Subaru heard someone whistle. "And…" Fuuma suddenly turned back and smiled at someone. "This time, with a special guest of mine!" Then the music started, fast and rushing.

"Special guest? Hey, do you think that he's invited her again?" A guy at a nearby table talked to his friend enthusiastically, his eyes brightened. Not only him but all the others were also whispering excitedly. Subaru raised his eyebrow, wondering who they were talking about, but Fuuma had already started.

_"Mystery - mashou wo utsusu purachina no tsuki akari…"_

_//Mystery - the platinum radiance of the moon reveals deviltry//_

Unlike the last song, this one was fast-paced and brought a sense of seduction, especially when it was sung by Fuuma's voice. He was smiling sweetly in the faint light, eyes sparkling.

_"…kasukani hohoemu kuchibiru…azayakani someta…"_

_//The faint smile playing on her lips glistens brilliantly//_

Fuuma turned around and started to take a few steps backwards in everyone's surprise. And only in the next moment, a graceful shadow appeared…

_"…Mitsumeteite sorasanaide_

_Anata__ no sono shisende fuuin wa tokareru..."_

_//Keep your eyes on me--don't take your eyes off me--_

_Your stare will relieve me, of the seal that binds me!//_

Subaru blinked. That was not Fuuma's voice, but a sweet and seductive voice of a girl. Her voice was ringing like silver bells with every word. The girl slowly made her way upwards the stage in the sudden cheer of everyone in the bar. All the guys stood up and whistled excitedly towards her. 

"See? I told you, that's her!" The guy lately whacked his friend's head in excitement.

Fuuma smiled widely and slightly bowed towards the girl. She stepped on the highest position and moved on to the chorus with Fuuma, her voice also rose to the highest note with an incredible strength. 

_"…Shy na Venus kamen sutete_

_Yasashikute__ zankokuna_

_Sugao__ wo misetai no_

_Anata__ dake ni ageru secret…"_

_//Shy Venus, cast aside your mask;_

_Please be gentle in your cruelty..._

_I want to see your uncovered face,_

_I have a secret that's only for you!//_

Now that she was standing in full light, Subaru had the chance to look at her more clearly. She had long dark hair flowing in the air whenever she swiftly swayed around along with the song's beat. The girl seemed quite young and had a gorgeous, pure beauty. She was smiling sweetly at all the guys. The way she sang made them think that she was singing for them only, winking and moving around. She seemed familiar to Subaru somehow… 

_"…I want to kiss you, surrender to your heart_

_Nigebashou__ no nai yajuu_

_Ai no meiro no naka de ikitaeru made…"_

_//I want to kiss you, surrender to your heart;_

_I am a beast that has nowhere to run,_

_Until the day that I pass away, trapped in the labyrinth of love!//_

Fuuma's and her voice blended together in the perfect harmonious melody. It was when Subaru suddenly remembered who she was. He immediately turned and saw Seishirou stand there gasping at the girl.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Seishirou exclaimed in shock. Meanwhile, they had moved to verse two. This time the girl sang first, Fuuma just stood next to her, smiling.

_"…Sadistic--jounetsu no muchi de odorasete ageru_

_maru__ de haritsumeraretai to ayatsuru youni…"_

_//Sadistic--I want to give you a passionate, shameless dance;_

_I want to be completely controlled, like a puppet on a string.//_

Fuuma stepped forwards and raised his strong warm voice.

_"…Tokimete koe de sakebu "I love you"_

_Kono__ mune ni kizamikomu,_

_kienai__akashi__ wo..."_

_//When I hear your fluttering voice cry out "I love you,"_

_My heart is filled with another of your wounds,_

_Don't ignore the proof!//_

Within a moment, Fuuma walked towards her and suddenly closed his embrace around her slender waist. Not being startled at all, she even leaned in to the touch. Everyone in the bar literally swooned and screamed in excitement. Seishirou's eyes flew wide. He opened his mouth as if wanting to say something, but in the end kept his silence.

_"…Zurui Venus kamen suttee_

_Yasashikute__ zankokuna_

_Sugao__ wo miseru no wa_

_Daremo__ shiranai toki no carnival…"_

_//Sly Venus, cast aside your mask_

_Please be gentle in your cruelty..._

_Oh, show me, your uncovered face,_

_No one knows the time of the carnival!//_

They stayed like that through the final chorus, with Fuuma caressing her and her looking lovingly at him as if they were two beautiful love birds.

_"…I want to hold you, surrender in my heart_

_Ai ni oboreta yajuu_

_Yume ni kokochi no mama ne ikitaeru made…"_

_//I want to hold you, surrender in my heart;_

_I am a beast that's fully drowned in love,_

_Until the day that I pass away, dreaming of this feeling!//_

The girl suddenly broke away from Fuuma, her voice shot through the hazy darkness like twinkling bells…

_"Oh my darling, I love you_

_And the kid who just stands tonight!"___

And the song ended.

A wave of applause resounded fiercely. Everyone shouted for more and screaming their names. Fuuma and the girl bowed politely, but then hop down the stage, walking right towards Seishirou and Subaru. So Fuuma and she had already noticed them entered. The young girl cheerfully greeted Seishirou by an enthusiastic embrace.

"Hi, niichan! Was that cool?" She pushed her hair backwards, but still held on Seishirou tightly.

"Definitely cool. I didn't know that your half-time job was to be an amateur singer here." Seishirou smiled at his little sister. He'd known that she loved singing, but this was just beyond belief. He wondered why she'd never told him.

"It's not a half-time job, niichan, because he doesn't want to pay me!" She finally released him and waved playfully at Fuuma. Seishirou looked at him with curiosity, but Fuuma just smiled.

"Oh, who's the one that was all excited and babbling a whole week when I told her she could sing with me here?"

All her response was a sulky 'hmmph'. But then she quickly turned to Subaru.

"Who's your handsome friend here, niichan?"

"Ah, this is one of the actors in my next movie X/1999. He's Sumeragi Subaru. Subaru-kun, this is my little sister – Sakurazuka Setsuka." Seishirou did the introduction quickly, and then turned to Fuuma. "And this is Monou Fuuma, the future leader of the Dragons of Earth."

"Why thank you, Sakurazuka-san. And Sumeragi-san, you are…" Fuuma looked at Subaru curiously but still kept his polite smile.

"One of the Dragons of Heaven. Nice to meet you, Monou-san." Subaru bowed and smiled at Fuuma. The guy seemed nice.

"Oh, you must be the onmyouji." Fuuma exclaimed. Before Subaru could ask, he'd smiled again, explaining his guess. "You don't seem the flirty type like the other guy in your group." Subaru blushed at that. Seishirou laughed and muttered something sounding suspiciously like 'sure he doesn't'. Setsuka meanwhile looked forth and back between them, and then finally commented.

"Oi! According to the script, aren't a DoE and a DoH supposed to fight whenever they meet?" She said mockingly at Fuuma and Subaru.

"The end of the world hasn't started yet, dear!" Seishirou tapped her shoulder cheerfully and smiled, leading all of them towards an empty table...

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Stop! Stop here a minute, Seishirou-san!" Subaru hurriedly told Seishirou. The car immediately skidded in front of a small shop, making Subaru almost bounce against the window. Ignoring it this time, Subaru hurriedly answered the older man's questioning gaze.

"Today's my sister's birthday. I've ordered a present in this shop and I need to get it now…" He loosened the seatbelt and started to walk out when Seishirou suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Wait wait wait! Your sister's birthday? So isn't it also your birthday?" Subaru looked at him with surprise for a moment then he suddenly laughed. Seishirou blinked at him.

"No, it's not Hokuto-chan's birthday! It's my younger sister's birthday!"

"You have a younger sister?" Seishirou's eyes widened. Subaru just nodded and told him to wait outside, when he walked inside the shop, still giggling. Meanwhile, a blue convertible stopped next to Seishirou's car, inside were Fuuma and Setsuka.

"What's the problem?" Fuuma motioned his head towards the shop.

"A gift for his sister's birthday." Seishirou shrugged. Somehow Subaru had managed to persuade all of them to go to his house for a small party tonight. So it was his sister's birthday party.

Subaru returned with a big pink box in his hands. He set it in the back of Seishirou's car and they started heading back to the Sumeragi house again…

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Wow! Sei-chan! How come you are here?" Hokuto exclaimed in pleasant surprise when she opened the door. "Oh, and these are…" She looked towards the other two guests in curiosity. She'd realized the girl was Seishirou's sister, but the guy also seemed familiar…

"This is Setsuka – my sister, and Monou Fuuma – the leader of the Dragons of Earth. Err…Sumeragi Hokuto – the author of the script." Seishirou introduced absently while helping Subaru bringing the box in. Hokuto eyed it suspiciously but said nothing. Instead, she looked at Fuuma.

"The famous singer Monou Fuuma! How impressive that you could invite him, Sei-chan!"

"Yeah. You know, he'd been stalking me for a whole week till I agreed!" Fuuma waved his hand gloomily. All of them burst out laughing.

"I did not stalk you!" Seishirou exclaimed, nearly dropping the box.

"Then why did you always appear wherever I was?" Fuuma retorted.

"Umm… Pure coincidence?" Seishirou tried innocently. Everyone sweat-dropped. Setsuka meanwhile was eyeing Hokuto's clothes with interest. When she was finally able to tear her eyes off it, she was the first one to remind all of them about the party.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday, Hokuto-san!" She said, smiling merrily at the wide-eyed Hokuto. "Sorry we don't have any presents for you but Subaru didn't tell us until-"

"Wait, wait a minute! Who said today was my birthday?" Hokuto asked Setsuka questioningly. The girl just blinked. Seishirou snickered with great amusement.

"His younger sister, dear. Not his twin." Seishirou tapped Setsuka's shoulder sympathetically again. The girl let out a surprised 'Oh!' but managed not to blush. Hokuto smiled reassuringly.

"No, it's all right. Plus you don't really have to buy her a present anymore. Fuuma-chan can be the present!" She looked at the surprised Fuuma and smiled evilly at that.

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"You are her idol!" Hokuto said happily and dragged Subaru into the kitchen, after telling the others to go to the living room. 

Seishirou wondered why Subaru's sister was nowhere to be seen. Wasn't today her special day? That was when Subaru and Hokuto came back from the kitchen. Seishirou could hear Hokuto saying something to Subaru a bit too forcefully.

"… this afternoon… couldn't come… angry… he said sorry…" When they finally came near the living room, Seishirou could only hear clearly the last sentences.

"… She almost kicked him out, you know!" Hokuto said with a strange annoyed voice.

"So where is she now?" Subaru's voice, on the other hand, was full of concern. It made Seishirou think that they had to be talking about their sister, since she was missing here.

"In the garden, still moping because he wouldn't come tonight." Hokuto stepped in the living room, said the last sentence with a desperate voice. Fuuma raised his eyebrow at that.

"Your sister has some problems? Need some help?" 

"Umm…maybe that's a good idea! You are her idol, you can go and help me cheering her up, ne? She'd have a big surprise! The little girl's moping because her boyfriend can't come tonight…" Hokuto trailed off as her brother shot her an icy glare.

"He is _not_ her boyfriend." Subaru muttered sulkily. Seishirou looked at him with surprise. He hadn't known Subaru was the protective type of brother like that. Hokuto, to Seishirou's surprise, chose not to push further into the topic and kept silence. Fuuma meanwhile was walking absently towards the garden. The others followed him, but then stopped at the entrance to the large garden outside.

Fuuma raised his eyebrow. Sitting there under an old sakura tree was a beautiful young girl with dark long hair flying in the wind. Unlike his imagination of a moping girl, this girl was playing a guitar with a tender, wistful look on her face. It was as if she was drowning in her own world of soothing and warm melodies. Almost automatically, Fuuma's mind played along with the melody she was playing. It was slow, sad, and had a trace of wistfulness in it. She had a too perfect skill for such a young one like her. The girl was only sixteen in his opinion…

Seishirou gasped. That familiar girl… He had met her, long ago that he couldn't even remember. It had been like a hazy dream. He'd even doubted that it'd only been a dream till he saw her now. He just knew that their first meeting had also been in April like now… Maybe last year… But he could never forget what she'd said. He knew that was exactly her, the mysterious girl with a tale about the sakura…

Setsuka frowned. She felt the girl familiar somehow. Dark long hair, amber eyes… Wait. She just realized one thing. That girl looked like her somehow…

Fuuma walked silently towards her. The girl was so occupied in her music that she hadn't heard him till he placed a hand on her delicate shoulder. She jumped, spun around.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Monou Fuuma, your brother's friend." He smiled apologetically and introduced himself. The girl's eyes widened. She stared hard at him, and then finally managed to stammer out.

"Ah… I… I'm Sumeragi Sakura…" She smiled weakly at him. Fuuma smiled warmly back. Her reaction was better than he'd thought. Maybe the fact that too many of her sister's and brother's friends were celebrities gave her a smaller shock when she saw him…

"Hi, Sakura-chan! I'm Sakurazuka Seishirou. I hope you still remember me."

Sakura raised her head and let out a startled yelp when she saw Seishirou standing there smiling…

_~*~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 4~*~*~*~*~*~_

**A/N:** Oh my…that's the longest chapter I've ever written…In fact I was planning for this chapter to end after the party but then it just got too long…

So, now you know that Seishirou's sister is Setsuka! ^__^ Really, I don't understand why none of you ever thought of her. Isn't she the only family member Seishirou has?

Okay, so the next chapter will be:

**Chapter 5: The Family ****Reunion**!!


	5. The OverCheerful DogLover

**A/N:** Hi everybody! Sorry but because it just got too long, so I decided to cut the original chapter 5 into two. So instead of 'The Family Reunion', this chapter is 'The Over-Cheerful Dog-Lover'. You know who I'm talking about, right?

Oh, about the two songs I used in the last chapter: the first one is 'Beauty is Within Us' in the Ghost In The Shell Stand Alone Complex, the second one is 'Mask' – ending song of Bakuretsu Hunters.

**wiredGIRL**: Oh sorry I hadn't seen your review for chapter 3 till I finished updating chapter 4! I blush whenever I read again your praise for me!! I hope you like Fuuma's chapter!

**Yukiko**: Really? Oh, I was about to update this yesterday, but damn ff.net…

**Featherlight**: Umm… I'll try… But I think only Setsuka and Kotori have changed a lot…

**Liviania**: Err, thanks… but… what do you mean?

**Lady Wolf Moon**: Hinoto and Kanoe… next chapter! In fact, everyone will be in the next chapter!

**Yamatoforever**: Oh, Sakura-chan's boyfriend. Hehe, you'd be really surprise… But he's in the next chapter, not this one!

**Nemesis**: How I 'draw' the characters? Oh… I suppose I do… Thanks! ^___^v

**Gundamesca**: Thanks a lot! Here's the next chap! ^__^

**Link621**: Err… don't call me 'rival', it sounds a bit… scary!! ^^;; Yeah, Subaru can have a heart attack every day!

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP.

**_~*~ Millions of Dreams ~*~_**

**_Chapter 5: The Over-Cheerful Dog-Lover._**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Hi, Sakura-chan! I'm Sakurazuka Seishirou. I hope you still remember me." Seishirou smiled gently at the young girl in front of him, though his mind was absently worried about a possibility that she didn't remember him. After all, at that meeting under the sakura trees, maybe he had only been a passer-by to her, hadn't he? And that had been quite long ago… No, maybe only a year or so. She didn't seem very different to the day they'd first met…

Seishirou was about to be sure that he'd been right about her not remembering him when Sakura stared at him strangely for a good minute. However, only a fraction of second after that one minute, it seemed like her beautiful face was lit up by hundreds of candles. She immediately stood up and bowed towards Seishirou enthusiastically.

"Oh! Oh… I… can't believe that we met again, Sakura…zuka…-san!!" The girl stuttered, not in a blushing way like Subaru usually did, but in a mixture of surprised and happy way. Seishirou just looked at her, feeling a bit confused. Something was not quite right about this... She was too much more cheerful and…childish than she had been… Those amber eyes of hers that day had been cold, distant, and… empty… not full of heated emotion like this…

"You two… have met before?" Hokuto blinked, asking in a surprised voice. Actually she was not the only one who blinked, Subaru and Fuuma and Setsuka did too, but it seemed that she was the only one who was shocked enough to ask.

Seishirou waited hesitantly, not really wanting to answer that question. After all, he himself did not actually understand all that meeting anyway, and he also wanted to hear Sakura's explanation about what she'd said that day. Fortunately, Sakura chose to answer for him. The girl pushed her long dark hair backwards and smiled gently.

"Yes, we've met before. About one year ago, I think… Oh, it's exactly one year ago! I remember that day was also my birthday! My fifteenth birthday!" Seishirou was really amused to see that her already bright face could actually become brighter and brighter by minutes when she continued on with the story. "After school I thought that I could go for a pleasant walk before joining one of your infamous outrageous parties…"

Hokuto coughed really loudly. Subaru's lips curled into a smirk. Seishirou, Fuuma and Setsuka exchanged meaningful glances. Sakura completely ignored all of those things.

"… And there at the park I met this handsome stranger!" Sakura grinned mischievously at Seishirou. Okay, now Seishirou realized that he had seen this familiar mischievous grin that day. "… It was April, the sakura was in full bloom. It was very beautiful. So I thought I could have a little fun on my special day!"

"What is 'a little fun', Sakura-chan?" Subaru asked suspiciously. She was a Sumeragi, for god's sake. 'A little fun' with a typical Sumeragi, especially when that one had been raised by the queen-of-evils Sumeragi Hokuto (aka his dear twin sister), could be very… disturbing. Subaru was really curious to know how Seishirou had dealt with a fifteen-year-old Sakura at that time. 

Much to Subaru's worry, Sakura's smile widened. But this time before she could answer, Seishirou had decided to add to the story himself.

"Nothing much, Subaru-kun. I think she just decided to be a beautiful fairy who told horror tales instead of sweet bedtime stories." Was it his imagination or did Sakura actually blush? The girl just didn't seem the blushing type to Seishirou, even though her own brother was the very other way around. Oh well, maybe she took after Hokuto. Realizing that Hokuto and Subaru were staring and Sakura didn't seem to like explaining anymore about that, Seishirou added playfully.

"She just told me some tale about corpses being buried underneath the sakura and that was why the petals were pink."

Silence.

Seishirou, Setsuka and Fuuma blinked as the three Sumeragi reacted in their own different ways.

"WHAT???!!" Subaru exclaimed with disbelief, gasping and staring at Sakura as if she'd grown another head.

Hokuto, after a little gasping and stammering, burst out laughing like mad for some unknown reason to the confused guests.

Sakura, now Seishirou was sure, was actually _blushing_, though it was only a very light shade of pink on her cheeks. She muttered something under her breath and looked quite annoyed with the fact that Hokuto wouldn't stop laughing.

"Hey! I was just joking, okay? So stop laughing already! It's not like I suddenly fell flat on my face the first time I met him or something!" Sakura's voice rose at the last sentence and she looked directly at Subaru. Her brother's eyes immediately widened and he stared at her with shock. But unfortunately, that only caused Hokuto to laugh harder.

"Umm… Can anyone please explain why?" Fuuma waved his hand in front of the laughing Hokuto, trying to sort out the weird reactions. Seishirou frowned. Was that story she'd told him some sort of jokes between them?

"Ah… that…" Hokuto stopped herself from her laughing fit, though still had a bit of difficulty. "Sei-chan, remember Subaru told you about my first story 'Tokyo Babylon'?" Seeing Seishirou's nod, Hokuto continued. "When the sakura assassin first met the eight-year-old Subaru…" Subaru choked when Hokuto used his real name. He knew it was a bad idea. "… he told the kid the same story about the bloody sakura and all. Then he made a bet with the kid, about…" Hokuto smiled evilly, turning at her sister this time.

"Sakura-chan? I hope you didn't also end up making a bet with Sei-chan here? Because if you did, Subaru would be very disappointed that he has to be his sister's rival in love this time!"

"Hokuto-chan!" Both Subaru and Sakura grimaced. But though Subaru was blushing, Sakura was not. In fact, she seemed quite amused about something.

"What was that bet about?" Fuuma asked curiously. In the script Seishirou had given him, there was a part about him talking to the sakura assassin about some 'pointless bet', but it was not into details much. He assumed that the bet they were talking about had to be this one.

"Well…" Hokuto's evil smile widened at the blushing Subaru. "It was a deal. The sakura assassin should have killed the kid at that time, but instead, he made a bet. When they meet again in the future, if Subaru is able to make the man love him in one year, then he will live. Other else, after that one year, he'll be killed."

"Oh. So…in the end, the sakura assassin lost, didn't he? Subaru is still alive in 1999. But then why is Subaru so angry at him?" Fuuma asked again, feeling more and more confused. He couldn't imagine a cheerful girl like Hokuto could write a bunch of angsty problems like this. Hokuto meanwhile started to giggle when Fuuma unconsciously used the name 'Subaru' while talking about the movie. It would be real fun in the future.

"No, Subaru lost. But Hokuto was killed instead." Sakura answered nonchalantly. She also thought that using real names in the movie was really a good idea. It would be so much fun this way.

"Oh. Thank god she didn't make a bet with me. But I think she made a very good sakura assassin there. At that time, I really thought that she was creepy. If the sakura assassin had been a woman instead of a man, I would have invited her to the movie immediately." Seishirou smiled, feeling somehow more relaxed. So that story was only a part in her sister's book. Maybe she'd read too much of that…

"I don't really have interest in movie making and all. That time it was just that I'd just finished reading Tokyo Babylon and I thought I could have some fun…" Sakura shrugged. She really loved that story of her sister's. It was wonderful. She really didn't understand why Hokuto never wanted to publish it.

"How about interest in music then? You were so great!" Fuuma smiled broadly. However, Seishirou looked quite annoyed that Fuuma had cut him off while he was having a 'career discussion' with Sakura. Setsuka felt terribly amused because of this. Those two always took interest in everything that was related to their job. Everyone, everywhere.

"Yeah, I love music! I really hope that someday I can become a composer!" Sakura smiled cheerfully at Fuuma. They went on chatting with tons of random topics about music, leaving the four others standing there staring. Finally it was Hokuto who dragged them back into the house, leaving those two a little more time to 'discuss'.

"They get along really well!" Hokuto smirked at the enthusiastic Sakura and Fuuma.

"Fuuma looks as if he has found a diamond or something!" Setsuka looked over her shoulders when Seishirou pushed her into the house. She was really amused to see Fuuma hovering over the young girl like this.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Sa… err… Seishirou…-san, it's really a surprise to have you in my sixteenth birthday party like this. I didn't think I would ever meet you again. You know, I only discovered that I had rambled to a famous director about the whole bloody sakura thing two weeks after that!" Sakura smiled gently at the older man. They were having a nice little family birthday dinner. That was a tradition. In fact, the real outrageous party would be tomorrow, with all the colorful stuff Hokuto always loved and tons of the Sumeragi's friends. Even so, Seishirou still felt lucky that he was in this one, not the one tomorrow.

Setsuka raised her eyebrow. She was sure that Sakura wasn't shy that much around Seishirou to stutter his name all the time like that. She really thought that the girl had some problems with her brother's name. Especially Sakura didn't seem to be very easy at using the suffix. Setsuka wondered if maybe Sakura had some friend also named Seishirou and she was having a hard time adjusting her habit.

But soon Setsuka realized her theory was wrong. Hokuto had also noticed her sister's strange behavior and was looking at her weirdly. Sakura realized that she was being stared at and asked hesitantly.

"Umm… something's wrong, Hokuto-chan?"

Oh, another strange point. Setsuka also noted that Sakura always called her brother and sister 'Subaru-chan' and 'Hokuto-chan', though they were a lot older than her.

"No, actually it's just that you're having some difficulty saying my name, I guess." Seishirou smiled. So he also noticed. Sakura's eyes widened for a moment, and then she smiled apologetically.

"Oh, sorry about that. But… can I call you just 'Seishirou'? I know it's a bit rude, but I just can't seem to be able to remember adding the suffix… No, sorry, maybe I should try to remember…" Sakura trailed off miserably. Seishirou was surprised. So she had problems saying his name, but she didn't give the reason why. The girl was definitely good at keeping her motive secret.

"No, it's okay, Sakura-chan. It would sound friendlier anyway." Seishirou decided to go along with her request. If they could become friends, then maybe someday Seishirou would be able to understand her. The girl was a real mystery to him. 

Fuuma looked at Sakura curiously. She seemed a lot different to the twins. True that she was also the joking type like them, but something about her just… didn't fit in. She was more distant in her own way. Though she was cheerful and all, she always kept a definite distance to the others. She preferred music, not movie, although her two siblings were actors. Not to mention the fact that she didn't look like the Sumeragi twins at all. Her eyes were a strange shade of amber, not emerald green. But that amber color was familiar to him…

Fuuma's eyes grazed past the table and suddenly stopped at an almost exactly same shade of amber eyes. He blinked, realizing that it was Setsuka who he was looking at. Now he noticed Setsuka and Sakura were alike somehow…

"Thank you, Seishirou!" Sakura said happily at Seishirou's agreement. Subaru frowned. He was her older brother and he still called the older man 'Seishirou-san'. Now Seishirou was twice her age and they were addressing the others as if they were very close friends. That was just…not fair. But he really couldn't leave the suffix out. Subaru sighed. Old habits die hard. Strange, Sakura seemed a lot more comfortable at calling the older man just plain 'Seishirou'…

"Oh, Sakura-chan, that melody you were playing when we came in this afternoon, I've never heard it before. Where did you learn it from? It's really good." Fuuma came back to his interest in music. Sakura seemed a bit flustered at the mention of her music skills.

"Umm… actually… I composed that song myself… That's one of my first attempts at composing…" Sakura answered hesitantly.

"Really? You're great! I'm really gonna invite you to work with me in my next album! What's the name of that song?" Fuuma enthusiastically asked. He really loved the girl's music. She really had talent. Meanwhile, Seishirou looked quite annoyed. In fact, he was also about to start convincing Sakura to give a try in his movie, but then Fuuma just had to jump in before he could say anything.

"Err… its name is 'Yakusoku'…" Sakura smiled weakly at Fuuma. She had noticed Seishirou's annoyed face when Fuuma kept jumping in his mouth. She knew that Seishirou also wanted her to take a role in the movie, but Fuuma also…

"I have an idea." Seishirou cut off Fuuma mid-sentence this time. He was not going to say nothing about this anymore. "How about you and Fuuma work together in the movie soundtrack album? I'm sure you two would do a wonderful job, right?" There, at least he could drag her into the movie making, and then he would convince her to take a role later.

"That's fine." Fuuma smirked. Playing with Seishirou was so much fun. Subaru smiled and shook his head. Seeing those two fighting over his sister was really amusing.

"I think I'm gonna use your songs a lot, Sakura-chan, especially that 'Yakusoku' song. Maybe I'll make it into an image song of some character… Hmm, 'Promise'…" Fuuma pondered for a moment, reviewing the characters he'd known about, choosing who would fit the meaning of the song.

"You know, she wrote it when one time her boyfriend failed to keep his promise to her about something. She threw a fit and slammed her room's door in front of his face, locked it, stayed in there for about five hours. Finally came out with the song." Hokuto shrugged, completely ignored the _looks_ Subaru and Sakura were giving her. Unfortunately, Fuuma missed them and asked the wrong question.

"Oh, your boyfriend. It seems that every time you two fight, you will have music inspiration, right?" Seeing Sakura's eyes widen, Fuuma added. "Your sister said that he couldn't come tonight and you were moping in the garden when we came. And there I found you drowning in your music…" Saying that out loud was a bad idea. Immediately Sakura threw an icy glare at Hokuto, just like Subaru had this afternoon.

"Hokuto-chan? I was _moping_ because of _him_? And since when has he become my _boyfriend_?" Hokuto really had the need to disappear right now. She knew too well that her sister was a lot scarier than her brother. Argh, she really shouldn't have said that…

Fortunately for her, Setsuka suddenly stood up, causing everyone to startle.

"Oh my god! What time is it? Ahh! It's 6:45 already! Damn, I have a date at seven!" Setsuka hurriedly bowed at the others.

"Sorry, but I have to go now!"

"Wait, Setsuka-chan! Let me drive you there. I'm faster." Fuuma also stood up next to her. Subaru widened his eyes. Let a man drive her to her date with another man? That was weird. But to Subaru's surprise, Setsuka quickly agreed and dragged Fuuma out, after saying apology and goodbye to all of them. Surprisingly, Fuuma still managed to give Sakura his phone number before they rushed out. 

Seishirou was amused to see how fast they disappeared. Suddenly his mind wandered about yesterday when he'd met Yuuto, his friend had also been talking to someone about a meeting at seven…Oh well, his sister's love life was none of his business anyway. She was old enough to decide the person she went out with.

"So, open the presents now!" Hokuto cheerfully announced, glad that the boyfriend issue was completely forgotten. She made a mental note to thank Setsuka later about this…

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Here it is, Seishirou-san." Subaru gave Seishirou the Tokyo Babylon script with a shy smile. He sat down with the older man on a bench in the large garden. It was nine already. Hokuto was cleaning up inside. Sakura was in her room, doing god-knows things of her own. So he was the only one left with Seishirou. Subaru really had a feeling that this was done by purpose, especially with Hokuto giggling the whole time when she'd suggested them to read the script in the garden because it was _nicer_ outside.

But it was really nice outside. It was spring, and most of the flowers were in full bloom. Faint fragrance was being scattered gently in the cool breeze. The moon was full tonight, bathing the garden in its mysterious silver light, like silver threads weaved on the night dark blue velvet…

Subaru darted his eyes towards Seishirou. The older man was flipping through the pages with an interested expression on his handsome face. Subaru curled up on the bench comfortably, peering over Seishirou's shoulders to see what part he was reading. He smiled slightly when his eyes caught a sentence…

_"You idiot!__ What couple hasn't gone to __Tokyo__Tower__? Rather than returning at high speed via the MZA or the bridge and run into major traffic, you should stay up all night and be intoxicated by the night view from Tokyo's highest point!!"_

Seishirou chuckled and turned to Subaru with an amused smile.

"That's really typical Hokuto. I can imagine her saying that to-" Seishirou was hesitant for a fraction of second, but then immediately continued without Subaru noticing. "-you in real life very well." 

Subaru looked at the smiling man for a moment. He was a little taken aback by the way Seishirou had finished his sentence. He had a feeling that Seishirou had been about to say 'us' instead of 'you', but it seemed that Seishirou had changed his mind in the last seconds…

Subaru blushed, shaking his head. Why the hell did he have to think of them as a couple? They were not. They were just partners, friends, that was all. He might have a crush on the older man or something, but he definitely didn't think that he would tell Seishirou about that. He wanted them to be friends…

Subaru sighed. It was hard for anyone to not have a crush on Seishirou. The older man was always so nice, so gentle, so… Subaru's thoughts trailed off as he leaned closer Seishirou. He had been peering over Seishirou's shoulders, so now his head was resting perfectly on those broad and warm shoulders. It was like a pillow for him… Subaru smiled at the thought, feeling his consciousness start to drift off. The soothing breeze didn't help it either…

He looked around the garden absently, while realizing that Seishirou had a very nice and unique scent with him. He snuggled closer to that scent; the last thought in his mind was Seishirou saying something…

"…should really try to go there sometimes, Subaru-kun."

No response.

"Subaru-kun?" Seishirou turned his head and was surprised to find Subaru's head resting on his shoulders. The young man was sound asleep. He smiled slightly, feeling Subaru's soft cool hair brush against his neck and his cheek. Such a nice sensation. He couldn't help but brushed his lips through the dark hair…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He's asleep." Sakura announced to Hokuto. She had been holding the binoculars and watching every move of the two men in the garden since the beginning. Of course, Hokuto was standing with her too.

"What do you mean 'asleep'??" Hokuto groaned in frustration. She had created for them such a wonderful and romantic situation to _talk_, and her dear brother just fell asleep? 

"Stupid Subaru…" Hokuto grumbled, feeling the need to harass him when he woke up.

"But isn't it so cute, Hokuto-chan? Subaru-chan fell asleep on Seishirou's shoulders!" Sakura smiled, one hand cupped to her cheek. Hokuto widened her eyes for a moment, and then started to giggle.

"Okay, that's also romantic!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Finally, we've almost done the preparation! There's only some missing in the cast now. I'm sure we'd start filming the first scene soon." Yuuto sighed happily. He and Seishirou were sitting in a bar, discussing the last problems and checking through the actors the other had found. Yuuto was pleased with Seishirou's choice on Shirou Kamui and Monou Fuuma as two main characters. Those two were perfect together in his opinion. Hey, no pun intended in that.

"Yeah, we only need the girl at the Mitsumine Shrine and the water caster now." Seishirou nodded with satisfaction. He wondered if he should ask Yuuto if his sister had gone out with the blond-haired man last night, but finally decided not to. Their love life was none of his business, Seishirou reminded himself.

He stretched on his chair and looked around the bar. His eyes wandered absently, till a young waitress caught his attention.

She was quite young, about twenty or so. She had long brown hair and sparkling eyes. She was walking around, asking for the customers' requests in a very strange enthusiastic way. It seemed that the as-cheerful-as-the-sun smile never left her face a single second. And she had to be a good joker. A group of teenagers was giggling interestingly at something she'd just said. But that was not the only reason she caught his attention. He was sure that he'd seen her somewhere.

"What is it, Seishirou?" Yuuto asked his friend curiously, realizing that he was staring at someone.

"Hey, do you think that girl is familiar?" Seishirou pointed the young girl to his friend. Yuuto looked at her carefully, trying to recall meeting her somewhere.

"Oh, I remember! She studies at a movie-making school! Last year when you had a talk there, she was the one who asked you if you had ever fallen in love with the lover of your character!" Yuuto smiled broadly, remembering that strange question and how Seishirou answered it.

"Oh yeah… That girl, her name is Nekoi… Yuzuriha something, right?" Seishirou recalled the blushing cheerful girl at that time. He was suddenly reminded by a fact that she studied in the _movie-making school_.

"Hey, we can invite her to take the dog-lover girl role!" Seishirou turned to Yuuto enthusiastically.

"But her name is Nekoi…" Yuuto stared, somewhat taken back by his friend's sudden decision.

"So what?" Seishirou ignored the bewildered Yuuto and waved the girl. She immediately bounced towards them with her usual cheerfulness, but skidded right on her heels when she recognized the two men.

"Oh, Sakurazuka-san! Kigai-san! Umm… what would you like to request?" She politely asked with a little hesitation. The sudden appear of two celebrities definitely gave her a shock; it was only because of her many years of training in acting skills that taught her how to hide it. But it definitely wasn't able to hide her joy. She kept pondering at the two men, smiling a more-than-usual over-cheerful smile. She wondered if they still remembered her and her stupid question that time…

Yuzuriha blushed as Seishirou kept staring at her as if he was assessing something. Yuuto smiled kindly at her.

"Nekoi-san, we would like to invite you to take a role in our new movie X/1999." Yuuto went straight to the point without hesitation. The girl was suitable for that cheerful girl role, Yuuto totally agreed with Seishirou at that point.

Yuzuriha gasped at the sudden invitation. She was dreaming… She had to be dreaming… They remembered her name! Two of the most famous directors in the movie industry even invited her – a newbie in it – to take a role in such a big movie like X/1999…

"You… You are joking, aren't you?" Yuzuriha asked with a somewhat awe voice.

"No, of course not. You would do it well. Don't be afraid, Nekoi-san. Your role is a cheerful young girl just like you." Seishirou laughed, reassuring the young girl.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! A role in X/1999! Oh, I'm the happiest girl in the world!!" Yuzuriha squealed in excitement, and Yuuto couldn't help but laughed. "Wait." Yuzuriha frowned. "That girl often goes everywhere with a dog, but my name is 'Nekoi'…"

"Don't worry, it's not really a problem." Yuuto was amused to see that she repeated exactly the same question what he had asked earlier. But Seishirou caught what Yuuto wasn't able to realize.

"Wait, how do you know about X/1999?" Seishirou asked curiously. The girl seemed to be quite aware about how important this movie was to be happy like that.

"Oh… My boyfriend also has a role in it. He told me." Yuzuriha blushed slightly. 

"Who is your boyfriend?" Seishirou raised his eyebrow in surprise. Before the girl could answer, another waitress had called her from across the room.

"Oh, sorry, I have to go now!" Yuzuriha turned back to her part-time job, after Seishirou had given her his phone number and told her to call him tomorrow.

"So, one left to go! You really are fast, Seishirou." Yuuto happily said. Suddenly he realized that Seishirou was looking at him strangely.

"What's wrong, Seishirou? There's something on my face?"

Seishirou smiled kindly at his friend and spoke up after a few more minutes staring.

"You know, you can be the water caster!"

"What??!"

"I am the sakura assassin, so why aren't you the water caster?" Seishirou's smile widened. Yuuto thought for a minute, and then nodded.

"You are a real opportunist, Seishirou." Yuuto smiled back at his friend. "But you know, we're still missing someone."

"Who?" Seishirou asked with confusion. They had finally finished the casting. All the actors were invited. So who was left?

"The kids." Yuuto said matter-of-factly, grinning at the stunned Seishirou.

"The kids??" Seishirou echoed, still not completely understood Yuuto's meaning. What's with the kids here?

"Yeah. We still need a ten-year-old Kamui, Fuuma, Kotori, Arashi, and etcetera. We still need to find some kids for those roles." Yuuto smiled as Seishirou's face fell.

"Oh dear… the kids… Where the hell am I supposed to find them?" Seishirou groaned. Just when he was about to think that he could relax a little…Now that he had to start dealing with kids!!

_~*~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~_

**A/N:** Poor Seishirou. I'll have some fun with those kids…

And the next chapter will be:

**Chapter 6: The Family ****Reunion**!! (I hope this time it won't be delayed anymore!)

Prepare for the appearance of everyone in it!


	6. The Family Reunion

**A/N:** Hehe, here is chapter 6! Sorry, I took quite a long time to finish it, but it really required much more concentration than the other chapters. And it just got too long again…so the other half of it will become chapter 7. I hope I can write faster… but I'm having a headache…

**Lady Wolf Moon**: Oh. I'm not sure what to say. I really am not sure…

**Link621**: Thanks, Link!! But please don't die! You have to finish your wonderful fics first!

**Korie**: Yup, everyone! Thank you!

**Featherlight**: Ohohoho! I tried very hard to write that S/S moment! ::mutters something about her poor ability in writing romantic scenes:: But I still think that I suck at romance…::sighs::

**Liviania**: I wonder if I should add the genre 'Humor'. Err, anyway, thanks!

**Nightwings**: Yup, finding the kids is quite a problem. But they haven't appeared in this chapter yet. They will in the next one!

**Yukiko**: Subaru-kun is always cute!!

**Yuki Kitsu**: Ooh! Angsty boy Kamui having a laughing fit! Yeah, I hope that happened too! He looks better when he laughs… or smiles…

**Akurei**** Hikari**: Here is the next chapter! ::cheers::

**Saria**: Yuuta? Oh, why didn't I think of him? Yeah, it's quite a good idea…But I got the kids for Fuuma's, Kamui's and Kotori's roles already. Maybe Yuuta will be Saiki the Kid or something like that…

**Nemesis5**: Fuuma and Seishirou are nice… and that scares you? Ahh… I guess they are just weird… Hmm, Sakura sure is mysterious, but she's also funny.

**Yamatoforever**: You think Yuzuriha's boyfriend is Kamui? Ooh… that may make sense… but if it's the case, how is Kamui supposed to go to Fuuma?

**Kamikakushi**: The funniest X fanfic? Err… That's weird… You must be new to X, right? That's why… Setsuka is Setsuka and Satsuki is Satsuki!! Setsuka is Seishirou's mother in the series, and she's a very beautiful girl. She looks younger than Seishirou though. Thanks for reviewing!! ^____^v

**Pluto-mint**: Yay, you reviewed!! I love your fic! It's the cutest FuumaxKamui fic I've ever read! I don't know about Gackt but well…

**Disclaimer:** One word: CLAMP.

**_~*~ Millions of Dreams ~*~_**

****

**_Chapter 6: The Family _****_Reunion_****_._**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Hey, Seishirou, over here!" A cheerful voice called out amidst a small crowd in the studio. The dark-haired director immediately turned and spotted out his handsome blond-haired partner. It seemed that Yuuto was being buried under tons of problems with the preparation for the meeting one hour later. However, to Seishirou's and everyone else's surprise, he still managed to look cheerful as usual.

Seishirou couldn't help but felt a pang of guilt. To tell the truth, he should have also been here since earlier with Yuuto, but in the end he'd suddenly got an 'emergency' call, so Yuuto had told him that he would go and do the preparation without Seishirou.

The Sakurazuka made his way through the running people in the studio easily. He smiled apologetically when he approached the blond-haired man, but before he could say anything, Yuuto had bombarded him with tons of information. Seishirou also happened to find a mountain of papers and documents being thrown at him.

"I've finished arranging the schedule for the camera group, but Kasahara-san is still whining that she is not free all the afternoons this week. You should find a temporary one to replace her this week, or go convince her to re-arrange her own schedule because we can't re-arrange the filming schedule. You should hurry up; she's over there sulking… Oh, and here…" Yuuto shoved another pile of documents into Seishirou's hold. The poor man stumbled backwards with a bemused expression under the weight of the documents he was holding. He was completely unable to find the chance to say anything, because Yuuto was still determined not to stop yet.

"…This is the list of the cast, including all of their information. Yatouji-san finished it last night. It will help us at the meeting later on, you should study it carefully. Oh, and Toshihiko-san can't come today, he's just called me. Here, this is the schedule of his work…You see if any of those days you're free, then go and call him, okay? Ouch, I must go now! Talk to Kasahara-san, Seishirou!" Yuuto shoved the last pile of documents into his awestruck friend's hold and dashed off to another direction.

Seishirou stood, feeling as if a storm had just fallen in and gone within five minutes. After a few minutes blinking, his mind slowly registered all the information he'd received and sorted out the things he needed to do. Seishirou slightly shook his head in amusement and went to find somewhere to drop this mountain of papers off. He had almost forgotten how things had gone when he'd worked with Yuuto the first time. The blond-haired man definitely hadn't changed a bit, a producer or a director. Oh yeah, now he needed to talk to Kasahara-san. The woman could be considered a disaster to anyone in this studio…

"SAKURAZUKA-SAN!!!" A girlish voice screeched through the whole studio and made him nearly drop all the documents he was holding. Speaking of the devil…Seishirou thought wryly and turned to where the voice had come from, preparing for the worst. Better safe than sorry. And he was right.

"How can it be, Sakurazuka-san? You told me that we would start next week, didn't you? Why now why now why now?" A pink-haired woman appeared like a tornado, hissing in frustration at the man in front of her. If it had been anyone else, that person would have had a heart attack. "What am I supposed to do? I can't cancel any appointments this week! They're all very important! I don't wanna miss any of the filming days, Sakurazuka-san! Re-arrange your schedule!! This is a mess and I don't want to-"

"Calm down, Kasahara-san. Please talk slowly. We will sort things out, all right?" Seishirou politely cut off the woman's outburst and used his best gentlemanly smile to calm her down. 

Nobody wanted a pissed off and frustrated Kasahara Chiyo, he knew that for sure. She was a very hot-tempered person and a fierce independent woman, but unfortunately also the best make-up artist in Japan. That explained why her schedule was always filled up by tons of important appointments. Everyone did their best to get her to work in their movie or show or video clip, and Seishirou had also had to spend a whole day to convince her to work in X.

The dark-haired man sighed inwardly. Okay, here they go again…

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Yuuutooo!!" A cheerful girlish voice sent the blond-haired director stumbling forwards. Yuuto hurriedly turned and greeted the too familiar over-cheerful faces of the Sumeragi twins. No, wait, it was 'the over-cheerful_ face'_, because Hokuto was the only one who could have that angelic kind of evil expression, not her twin brother.

"Oh hi, Hokuto-chan! Hey, Subaru! You two are early!" Yuuto smiled cheerfully back, waving the papers he was holding in his hand. He knew that the Sumeragi twins had a tendency to show up early before any party or filming preparation. They –or rather, Hokuto- always wanted to go around exploring the place and making friends and gossiping with anyone possible.

"Ooh! Of course we are early! Subaru here really can't wait any longer to meet his 'Seishirou-san', can he?" The young girl started cackling evilly and patted her brother's back. Subaru had a 'What-the-hell' expression on his furiously blushing face, but decided not to say anything, or else his evil sister would drag him into even more embarrassing situations. 

Yuuto raised his eyebrow at Hokuto's evil laughter and Subaru's red face. So she was playing matchmaker again huh? And with anyone but the Sakurazuka… Yuuto smirked. This was gonna be fun. Every film with Hokuto was fun. 

Subaru looked around nervously. He was not nervous because of the up-coming filming meeting; he was a famous actor, for god's sake. Indeed, he was feeling nervous because of the way Hokuto kept teasing him around about the handsome dark-haired director…

The thought of Seishirou brought a leap to his heart, and his face also unconsciously heated. Subaru hurriedly turned his attention to some equipment on the floor and silently wandered off as far as possible from Hokuto, in order to hide his blush from his evil sister. Fortunately, she was too occupied in chatting and cackling with Yuuto to notice anything.

Subaru absently looked at the busy people in the studio, but his mind was wandering somewhere else. Now that he thought about it, he realized that Hokuto had been partly right when she'd said that he couldn't wait any longer to see Seishirou. _Partly_, because he was also a little afraid of facing the older man right now. And it sure had something to do with the fact that he had fallen asleep on the man's shoulders a week ago.

Every time he thought of that incident, Subaru felt his face flush with embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he had been so… offhanded like that. He had known the other man for what? Some weeks? A month? Falling asleep on the other's shoulders was definitely unacceptable to him. He firmly told himself that they were still not that close. They were still only coworker; that was all.

But he really hadn't thought clearly enough on that night. He didn't know why he had been so sleepy… Subaru suddenly doubted that his sisters had had something to do with that. After all they were the ones who always paired him up with Seishirou, weren't they? And the scene that night really hadn't helped either. He had to admit that it had been really romantic…

He didn't know why but he had felt it so natural to be close to the older man like that. It had felt so right, like they were two pieces of a puzzle, meant to be fit together… Subaru mentally snapped out of his wandering thoughts. That was only wishful thinking, he firmly told himself again. 

Now the problem was: he liked being near to Seishirou, but the event that night was making him afraid. He was kind of embarrassed and didn't know what Seishirou would say when they met, or what he would say to the older man. Subaru, once again, blushed furiously when he recalled what had happened. 

He remembered that when he had woke up later that night, he had been too sleepy to realize that Seishirou had been carrying him in his arms and heading inside. He remembered his sisters' chirpy voices and Seishirou's warm voice when he'd been set down to his bed. He hadn't opened his eyes the entire time, but he'd felt warm and safe, and settled down to sleep again, not thinking much about Seishirou's departure. It had only been the next morning that he'd recalled all of that and started to blush furiously. To make it worse, Hokuto and Sakura hadn't said anything at all. They'd just looked at him and smirked evilly the entire time. Since then, Subaru hadn't had the chance to meet Seishirou again, until now.

He scanned through the crowd absently. Today was the first meeting of all the cast, everyone would be here. It seemed that Hokuto and he were the first ones to arrive. Umm, maybe not, Yuuto had been here for the whole morning, and somehow he knew that Seishirou was here already too. Not for long, he caught a glimpse of the dark-haired director's graceful figure.

Subaru noticed a familiar pink-haired woman talking with Seishirou. She seemed quite pleased about something, and Seishirou was smiling gently down at her. He was so handsome…*blush*…Subaru wondered why he was feeling this way. He felt a bit annoyed at the woman. He wanted her to stay away from the older man. Why? Subaru shook his head in confusion and frowned at scene in front of him…

"It seems like Seishirou has finally managed to calm Kasahara-san down." Subaru turned to see Yuuto's happy face right behind him with Hokuto's. So that woman was Kasahara Chiyo – Japanese best make-up artist. That was why she was familiar. Subaru turned again and suddenly felt as if lightning had stricken him. Seishirou was looking directly at him.

The older man flashed him a smile and waved goodbye to the pink-haired woman. She hurriedly disappeared into a small room. Seishirou walked towards Subaru, Yuuto and Hokuto, the smile never left his face. 

"You are early." Subaru loved Seishirou's delighted warm voice, he knew that. He suddenly felt happy, anxious, and confused at once. What would the man say now? What was he supposed to do? 

But it seemed that the older man had forgotten about that night. Seishirou was being cheerful and gentle as usual towards Subaru, and he hadn't mentioned anything about that incident. They talked about the preparation and the actors who would soon arrive. Subaru was not sure if he should feel relieved or disappointed. And he could imagine Hokuto rolling her eyes behind him very well.

Just when Subaru was about to think that everything was back to normal and felt quite content, a too familiar voice brought everything upside down.

"You're early again, Mr. I-hate-him-but-I-also-love-him!!"

Subaru turned 180 and found him face to face with the most unexpected person in the world. The shock sent him into a bemused state, and for a minute, he just stood there, wide-eyed, gasping at the person who was standing calmly in front of him with an evil expression on their face.

"You!" Subaru finally exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the smirking guy. "What the hell are you doing here?" He was not sure if he was really not dreaming. This was gonna be a disaster if it was true. Unfortunately, Hokuto's greeting confirmed that fact.

"Ah, Kamui-chan! It's so rare to see you coming so soon like this!" Hokuto beamed at the handsome violet-eyed boy. She had known that Subaru would react like this when he found out Kamui would be here too, and she felt incredibly amused. Apparently Kamui had got the hints from her script, and now Subaru would definitely not here the end of the teasing. She knew that greeting was only the beginning.

"Ha! This is one of the best opportunities to work with my best friend, how can I miss it?" Just add the evil laughter effect and he could become Hokuto's twin brother already, Subaru thought bitterly. He cringed inwardly when Kamui emphasized on the words 'work' and 'best friend'. What kind of best friends was Kamui to tease and fight with him all the time? That baka… He was not going to let Kamui have his advantage.

Kamui was an actor, he knew that. He was here meant that he also had a role. The problem was 'Which role?'. "So what are you doing here, kid? Is your role a dead victim of the Apocalypse in this movie?" Subaru glared at Kamui in a mocking manner. His mocking mode was on, ready for a new fight. Predictably, Kamui glared back and growled at him.

"Don't call me 'kid'! You are only _one_ year older than me!! And I am the main character!!" Kamui was curious to see how Subaru would react to the news.

_Oh?_ Subaru raised an eyebrow. He turned to look at his sister, who was whistling far too innocently and looking anywhere else but him. Okay, so fact was confirmed. Conclusion? Just one word: disaster. How the hell was he supposed to survive when he had two people teasing him to death for months from now on? 

Yes, although he really didn't want to admit it, Kamui was his best friend; so of course he was also one of the few people who had read Tokyo Babylon. Kamui was not stupid to not be able to find out that his best friend's romantic love story was going to be played out on the screen soon. Kamui's smirk was too wide for his own good, Subaru grumbled. This is bad, bad, bad. _I'm going to kill you, Hokuto-chan_. Just why hadn't she told him anything? Oh yeah, knowing his sister, of course she would think it was amusing like this…

Wait a minute. If Kamui was the main character, then… An evil thought popped up in Subaru's mind. With this he would turn the tables on Kamui soon… Kamui watched as Subaru's expression slowly changed from annoyed to thoughtful, and finally evil. Absolutely evil. He automatically cringed away; the only thought in his mind was that he had to defense himself immediately. 

"So… Kamui… What did you call me when you first arrived here?" Subaru walked towards the violet-eyed boy slowly, like a graceful feline ready for its strike.

"Err…" Kamui took a step back warily, knowing that he was in danger now.

"Hmm, Mr. I-will-cry-my-life-out-to-get-my-friend-aka-my-lover-back?" Ah, he knew it. If Kamui was the main character, then he got even more wonderful advantage over the boy. This time it would be him to tease Kamui to death about that wimpy role of his. Just as he had guessed, Kamui's face immediately turned pale, then bright red.

"Are those two close friends?" Seishirou and Yuuto asked the smirking Hokuto questioningly while watching Subaru and Kamui continuing to attack each other with words in the background. Hokuto nodded. "Yes. Don't worry. They have been like that for ten years." She smiled, waving her hand absently at the fighting scene in front of her, as if it was something that happened everyday between two normal kids. Seishirou and Yuuto blinked, but said nothing. Now they knew that Subaru and Hokuto were at least alike at some point.

In the mean time, Kamui was still yelling…

"…I'm definitely not a love-sick teenager who always chases after someone almost ten years older!!"

"Yes, that's right. You are a love-sick teenager who always chases after a guy who wants to kill you!"

"I'm not--" Kamui suddenly stopped dead on his track. Subaru wasn't the one who had said that sentence. It couldn't be… He turned slowly and found himself face to face with… his sister. Kamui yelped loudly and stumbled away hurriedly. His face turned pale and his wide eyes widened more.

"Nee-chan? What are you… doing here??" Kamui's voice faltered into almost nothingness. In fact, he had known the answer already. Of course she was here because she also had a role. But why hadn't she told him? To make it worse, Arisugawa Sorata also appeared not so far behind her. The alarm bell in Kamui's mind rang out when Kotori smirked at him.

Seishirou looked at the newly arrived girl with confusion. She was wearing a bright red mini skirt that went with a black shirt and dark crimson jacket. Her short hair was dyed red violet to go fit with her clothes. Her outfit was definitely very fashionable to young girls at this time. She looked like some famous pop star… He didn't remember meeting her, so obviously it was Yuuto who had chosen her. But just what role did a girl like her have?

"Hey, Yuuto, who exactly is she?" Seishirou elbowed his friend in confusion. Knowing the blond-haired man's style, he just hoped she wasn't the maiden at Ise Shrine.

"Oh, she's Shirou Kotori, Shirou Kamui's sister and also an actor. But in the movie, her name will change into Monou Kotori, because she is supposed to be Monou Fuuma's sister." Yuuto answered casually, completely unaware of Seishirou's shocked face.

"What? But… I thought… Fuuma's sister was supposed to be a weak innocent girl with long blond hair…" Seishirou stared at his friend and then at the girl (who was bickering and cackling with her poor brother). Okay, this was even worse than the maiden at Ise Shrine.

"That's a small problem. She can use wig." Yuuto smiled brightly, ignoring his friend's weird look.

"That's not the point!" Seishirou sighed desperately. However, seeing no point in arguing right now, Seishirou decided that he would just get on with it. He really should have checked… knowing his friend so well…

"Oi, Subaru-chan! You and Kamui will hit it off well in this movie, don't you think? Love-sick Angsty Boys!" Kotori, in the mean time, had started to attack on Subaru as well. Yes, she was Hokuto's friend and she had also read Tokyo Babylon. Both Kamui and Subaru considered quitting the film now. Seishirou looked at the two cackling girls and the two desperate boys with sympathy.

"Sakurazuka-san!" A cheerful girlish voice made Seishirou turn his head in surprise. The genki young girl appeared in an equally bright and cheerful outfit to her face. She was practically bouncing up and down in excitement towards him.

"Yuzuriha-san?" Seishirou looked at her with surprise. She looked… different. Her long hair had been cut short and dyed back to black. "Your hair…?"

"Oh yeah, my boyfriend said it suited my role, so I cut it… Does it look good?" Yuzuriha shyly touched her hair. Seishirou nodded wordlessly. The girl's face brightened immediately. Short hair really suited her well. It made her look even more cheerful and bouncy. "He's over there…" Yuzuriha motioned towards the studio's main door. Seishirou guessed that she was talking about her boyfriend and looked at the doorway. His jaw dropped as he recognized the guy who was walking in.

Segawa Keiichi. Seishirou sweat-dropped when he remembered the role Keiichi played in the movie. He looked at Yuzuriha's happy face and at Keiichi's bright smile. Too much happiness. And then he remembered something else. Keiichi was not only an actor in the movie; he was also the one who would do the computer graphics for the movie, with a woman named…

"Hey, that's Tooru-san!" Yuzuriha chirped when a beautiful woman also walked in and immediately stalked towards Keiichi. The young girl's eyes widened when Tooru suddenly smacked a stack of papers over her boyfriend's head and started to yell at him. Keiichi just backed off and smiled apologetically at her. Yes, Yatouji Tooru was Keiichi's partner in the computer graphics group. She also had a role in the movie, if Seishirou's memory served him right. He also heard that the computer girl role in the movie was given to Tooru's younger sister – Satsuki, since she was also very good at computers.

Yuzuriha had run off to her boyfriend. Seishirou shook his head in amusement. He didn't know why but it seemed that this movie was some kind of family reunion. He looked at the list of actors and shook his head again. There were plenty kinds of relationships between the actors. Best friends, sisters and brothers, boyfriends and girlfriends, lovers, fiance and fiancee (yes, Yatouji Tooru and Seiichirou Aoki had just been engaged last month). But that was fun anyway… Seishirou's drifted off when he felt a familiar pair of arms around his neck…

Subaru looked at the gathered actors and smiled. They were starting to arrive. He felt quite anxious to meet all of them. His smile suddenly faltered when he saw a woman walking towards Seishirou and… embracing the man from behind. She was a very beautiful woman with fiery hair and a perfect figure. Subaru's eyebrow rose as he saw Seishirou turning and smiling sweetly at her. They were absolutely close, and he had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey, Subaru, what are you looking at?" Yuuto piped, patted his head slightly. Subaru didn't mind him though. He continued to look at the smiling man a few meters away, and then asked Yuuto hesitantly. "Yuuto-san, who is that woman?"

"Oh?" Yuuto looked at where Subaru was pointing and smiled. "She's Kasumi Karen, Seishirou's girlfriend. He hasn't told you about her?"

Subaru suppressed a gasp. His girlfriend? He felt as if his heart stopped when Seishirou suddenly leaned down and… kissed her on the lips…

_~*~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 6~*~*~*~*~*~_

**A/N:** Aww…Don't kill me!! And please don't be angry with Sei-chan or Karen either! I will explain it in later chapters! ::gulps nervously:: Err, next chapter is:

**Chapter 7: A Cute Little Stalker**!!


	7. Side Story I: Winter

**A/N:** Uhh, hi everyone… Instead of chapter 7, this time I present you the first side story of "Millions of Dreams" about Seishirou's childhood. I know everyone has been screaming because of what I wrote in chapter 6, but… umm… I said that I would explain, didn't I? I will explain everything in chapter 7, which I've written three pages.

I am currently not in a very good mood. Everyone in my school has been moved to different classes this year, reasons unknown. Well, I'm in a class which has only five people I know. But it hadn't been so bad, till I was told that half of my old class still studies together. Why is that? I feel that I'm being left out…And it became even worse when I found out that my 'crush' (well, not really, but for the lack of a better term…) was in that half. I am so… mad.

That's the reason why I wrote this side story. I'm not in the mood to write the humorous scenes in chapter 7. I promise I will when I feel better.

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP.

**Warning:** Homicide attempt. (Hell, I'm in a weird mood.)

Oh, and the reviews for chapter 6, I will reply them in chapter 7, okay? Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

**_~*~ Millions of Dreams ~*~_**

**_Side Story I: The Twenty-Fifth Dream – Winter._**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Onii-chan." 

The soft voice of a young girl caught his attention. Sakurazuka Seishirou raised his head to see his younger sister Setsuka approaching him quickly from inside the house. 

He couldn't help but smiled a little. One could be surprised that a fragile-looking girl like her could walk so fast and firmly like that. On the outside, Setsuka might look delicate and small, easy to be broken by the slightest impact, but in fact, she was a very strong and determined young girl. She moved with the grace of a leopard, fast but cautious, ready for its strike.

Within one minute, the black-haired girl had reached her older brother. Seishirou nodded towards her. He looked at her for a while. Setsuka was seven years old this year. She was very nice and innocent, like any young girls her age. Her wide amber eyes, her smooth white skin, a beautiful contrast to her silky long black hair, small pink lips, everything about her was a gorgeous picture of innocence and purity. 

She was wearing her usual light blue silk kimono; it made her look even paler under the weak light of the winter sun. Seishirou didn't understand why she loved wearing kimono that much. She had a large collection of very beautiful design kimono by many famous designers. That collection was worth a huge treasure in his opinion. But since their family belonged to an old and wealthy clan like Sakurazuka, plus their father was the Clan Head, it was not a very big problem.

Setsuka approached her brother with a small frown that only made her look even cuter. Her brother looked at her and smiled. But she knew him better than that. Seishirou was clearly upset by something; the instinct of a child told her so. 

She was concern. Her brother hardly ever looked this sad. She wanted to know the cause of it. Her brother was the most important person to her. She didn't want her brother to be sad. However, unsure of what to do, she could only stand there and stare at him, hoping that he would say something to brighten up this winter morning like he usually did.

Aware of Setsuka's worried gaze, but Seishirou didn't have the heart to talk to her about his reasons of sadness now. Sometimes he was surprised that Setsuka was strangely sensitive. Only a slight change in his attitude and she would know there was something wrong. Sometimes he would share his problems with her, sometimes he would just keep silent, and Setsuka would follow him all day without a word. Today was one of the days like that.

Seishirou didn't want Setsuka to know his reasons of sadness this time, because today was their mother's death anniversary. She had died two years ago. At that time, Setsuka had still been too young and couldn't fully understand the loss. 

Setsuka had cried, but only because she couldn't see her mother anymore, she had been scared. Only some time later, she had come back to her usual self. She had only been a five-year-old child to understand the true meaning of her mother's death and the event that had happened not so long after that. But Seishirou had been able to understand.

He hadn't cried at the funeral. Somehow he had found himself unable to cry. He had felt so empty and lost. You know the feeling when someone close to you dies; it's something we cannot describe by words. He had felt like that. 

His mother had always been so angelic and ethereal. She had been born in a family with hundreds years of history and had been brought up as a fragile princess. She'd had a weak mind and body. She'd died because of one of the diseases that had been haunting her from her childhood. 

Even so, she had been really beautiful, like an angel from heaven. She had always been so caring and gentle towards her children. They loved her very much. They were also her joy and pride of this life, her beautiful children.

Everyone said that Setsuka was a perfect copy of her mother, beautiful, pure and fragile-looking. But Setsuka had the strong mind and determined attitude of her father. Seishirou, on the other hand, was almost nothing like his parents. He didn't have the angelic kind of beauty, but a charming and dangerous one. His beauty was dark and light at once, mixed and constantly altered. One moment he was gazing into space and smirking slightly, the next he was cheerfully smiling and running around with his sister. He had the attraction of innocent beauty and mysterious beauty all at once. His mother had once said that he had the tendency to become an actor in the future.

Seishirou remembered her words with a wistful smile. Those days were like a fleeting dream to him now, a dream that ended too soon. Only one year after her death, their father had married to another woman.

Seishirou hadn't said anything about that marriage, and Setsuka had been too young to understand at that time, but the strange woman had stepped into the Sakurazuka house in the unappreciated silence of most of the people here. The maids and servants were worried that their young mister and mistress – whom they loved just as much as their previous mistress - would be treated badly by this stepmother.

Their worry was partly right. The woman clearly didn't like her husband's children. She was annoyed that they took away too much of her husband's affection. But she didn't dare to do anything. Their father, though rarely met them because of his business, was indeed cared about their well beings very much. 

Everybody had a distinct feeling that she'd married their Master only because of his money. She was a beautiful woman, though not as beautiful as the previous mistress, but still enough to allure the man who had just lost his wife. Her beauty was keen and dark, revealing a part of her true nature: a woman who would do anything for money. And that was for another theory why she didn't like the kids: she was afraid that they would take her part of inheritance in the future.

However, in Seishirou's eyes, he felt that she also had a somewhat unstable state of mind. That only made her more dangerous. But he didn't want to do anything unappreciated towards his stepmother, just tried to avoid her as much as he could. He didn't want to cause his father anymore headaches. Sestuka, on the other hand, had started to develop a clear distrust and dislike towards her supposed-to-be stepmother. Child instinct, he guessed. He would tell her to behave later.

Seishirou turned and placed his arm around Setsuka's shoulders, guiding her for a walk in the large garden. That would make her less worried about him. She was still so young and innocent…

"Going for a walk, dear?" A sweet but sharp voice startled the two children. They looked up and saw a beautiful woman with long strands of brown hair falling carelessly on her shoulders and a dangerous smile on her blood red lips, gazing at them. 

Seishirou stiffened. His face was shaped into a perfect emotionless expression within one second. Setsuka's frown deepened. She looked at the woman in front of her warily, a clear disgusted expression on her young innocent face. Seishirou's hold on her shoulders strengthened. 

"Yes, Megumi-san." Seishirou kept his voice neutral and unwavering. He just hoped Setsuka would have enough self-control to keep silent throughout this unwanted meeting. He needed to protect his sister from this dangerous stepmother, and war between two determined leopards would do no good. He looked straight into the woman's eyes as if wanted to challenge her.

The brunette was silent for a moment, and then her lips curled up into a fake smile. "Have a good time then." She looked at them nodding politely, and then raised her head, continued her walk.

After she had disappeared from his sight, Seishirou heaved a relieved sigh. His hold on Setsuka loosened. He pulled her away as far as possible from that woman's direction, feeling glad that she hadn't said anything.

Setsuka's frown still hadn't ceased. She hated that woman. The way she looked at her and her brother… It unnerved the young girl. Somehow, she felt worried for her brother… The way that woman had looked at him lately…

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Goodnight, onii-chan." The young girl raised her blanket up to her neck and smiled towards the doorway.

"Goodnight, Setsuka-chan." Seishirou nodded slightly towards his sister. He gently closed the wooden door of her bedroom and stepped into the hall. He didn't really want Setsuka to sleep alone, she was only seven, but she resisted and said that she was fully capable of taking care of herself. What a strange kid, Seishirou sighed.

It was eleven already. Setsuka had been stubborn and determined not to let him go till she was exhausted herself with all the games and books she had bugged him with. Seishirou was pretty tired himself. He hurried towards his room's direction, ready for a good sleep, only to be stopped by the brunette he had met that morning.

"Seishirou dear, what are you doing here at a time like this?" Her far too sweet voice really made him cringe away in wariness. He silently cursed his ill luck today. And _he_ should be the one who asked that question.

The pale moonlight outside illuminated the hall with its ethereal glow, and illuminated the woman with a sense of mystery. She looked so paled. A strange gleam twinkled in her deep eyes, unreadable but still gave him the distinct impression of danger and insanity. He couldn't see her very clearly. Her dark locks of hair fell all over her shoulders, hid away her face.

Seishirou tried to keep his compose. He bowed politely towards the woman.

"I'm going to bed right now. Thanks for your concern, Megumi-san." He answered softly, and then prepared to turn and go towards his room. But before he had a chance to do so, she had caught his wrist.

"Wait. Don't you want to go with me for a walk?" Her grip was hard. Seishirou tried not to jerk away from her. Her hand was cold, so cold. It sent chill down his spine. Keeping his voice steady, Seishirou raised his head to look at her.

"A walk?" He glanced outside. It was very late. The woman smiled sweetly at Seishirou's confusion and suspicion.

"Yes, dear." And without further explanation, she pulled him down the hallway. Her grip remained hard on his wrist. It almost made Seishirou wince. He was sure it would leave bruise tomorrow. Too bad his father was not home. He was at Osaka for two weeks because of his business.

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

The outside was very cold. It was winter anyway. Fortunately, it wasn't very dark in the garden. The moon was full tonight, bathing the garden in the pale silver light. The woman stepped out and walked straight towards the smaller garden behind the house. Now sure that Seishirou wouldn't try to escape, she had let go of his wrist. The young boy hesitantly followed her, trying to keep his face neutral the whole time.

For a long while, they didn't say anything, just walked and walked. For the lack of a better thing to do, Seishirou took his time to admire the house again while walking. Unlike what people usually thought of a Clan Head's house, this house was not what they called 'traditional'. It was built with Western style, a very large villa with vast European garden, granite hallways, and candles every one meter in the house, etc. It was simply gorgeous.

Going pass a large brush of roses, his view was opened by a very large swimming pool, decorated by hundreds of small lights on trees around it. In some of the nights, when those lights were lit, their glow reflected upon the water made a fantastic and ethereal scene. 

This swimming pool had been built only one year ago, due to his father's new wife's request. The woman seemed to like it very much. She went here often every morning in the summer. Seishirou and Setsuka had never swum here because of two reasons. First, they didn't want to meet the woman there. Second, it'd been built very deep, and neither of them had learnt how to swim yet. However, sometimes when the brunette was not there, they came to admire the beautiful view of water under sunlight or moonlight.

Seishirou looked at the woman curiously, wondering why all of sudden she wanted him to come here with her. It's not like they could swim now. It was midnight, in the middle of winter, and the pool was definitely colder than ice. And this woman just didn't seem the type that could sit for hours admiring a beautiful view, gossiping with her husband's stepson.

The woman put an arm around Seishirou's shoulders lovingly, made him almost shudder. She leaned down and embraced the boy from behind, like a snake circled its prey. He could feel her breath behind his neck. The woman whispered sweetly into his ears, sending chill down his spine again.

"Do you feel cold?" He felt as if she was hissing into his ears.

"Not really." He answered in a small voice. He stood still, unsure of what to do. His instinct told him that something was not normal, something was going to happen.

"Good…" He could felt the woman's dark smile. She straightened a bit, but her hands were still on his shoulders, right behind his neck. "Because…" He felt as if that hand would close on his neck and choke him anytime. "You will feel even colder at the bottom of that pool."

Seishirou spun around and found the hidden crazy red gleam burning in her eyes. But before he could react, a hand grabbed his hair and threw him backwards. It was when he realized that they had been standing at the edge of the swimming pool.

Suddenly found himself lost his balance, he could only see the water coming at his face when he fell freely down. A hard surface greeted him, but he soon figured out that was because the water was so cold he could hardly feel anything. He quickly sunk down. The water was so cold, so cold… Soon he couldn't breathe anymore…

Suddenly a small but strong hand grabbed his neck. Long and sharp nails dug into his skin. Under the pale moonlight upon the water, he felt his heart stopped when he realized it was the one who had thrown him down.

The crazy woman had also jumped down. She grabbed his neck and pushed him down deeper, keeping him under water and preventing him from coming back up to the surface. He struggled hard, but she was too strong. The water was so cold… his body was going numb… unable to breathe…

He tried to gasp for air. That was a big mistake, because he was _under water_. Freezing liquid rushed into his lungs, almost stopped his breathing immediately. All too soon, he felt a killing headache rush to his head. His entire body felt hurt, as if thousands of needles were sticking into him. His ears couldn't hear anymore, but he knew someone was laughing. It was becoming darker and darker… It hurt so much to breathe…

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Splash.___

Setsuka sat up abruptly on her bed. She was sure she had heard something. A sinking feeling was growing in her stomach. Something was wrong, something was badly wrong… Her unexplained fear grew when the strange sound she'd heard continued. Water… It was the sound of water…

Sestuka frowned. Her room was nearest to the swimming pool. But who swam at a time like this? Her innocent face turned paled slowly. Something was wrong…

Without further thinking, Setsuka jumped down the bed and dashed out of her room. She ran frantically down the hall, towards the swimming pool's direction. Only one thought was in her mind: something was badly wrong. She rushed out, unaware of a maid's shout when she saw her young mistress running outside at midnight. 

A thought suddenly flashed in Setsuka's mind: Seishirou. She felt weak all of sudden, frantically praying that nothing happened to him. Setsuka picked up her speed, dashed through the large rose brush, and stopped dead in track.

Her amber eyes widened in horror. Her entire body was like being paralyzed by the scene in front of her. There in the swimming pool, that woman…was holding a boy under the water. Under the moonlight, Setsuka could see her crazy eyes burning with hatred and insanity. She looked like… a devil… a devil from hell… like mother used to tell her in the fairy tales…

Slowly, the boy she was holding started to go still. And that snapped Setsuka out of her paralyzed state. Seishirou, it was Seishirou… Her mind started to scream at her. It was her brother… The scream got louder and louder and louder… She suddenly heard laughter… laughter from the devil of hell… shouting… screaming… hurt… Her eyes widened, a scream tore apart the night.

"ONII-CHAN!!!"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"NO!!"

Sestuka bolted up on her bed, bathed in sweat. She stared at the wall in front of her. What…? The girl pushed her long black hair backwards. It was a dream… a nightmare… She could still feel her heart thumping madly. She used to have that dream many times. Every time she dreamed about it again, she would be unable to sleep the next four days.

Setsuka sighed. She wanted to cry. It had been twenty years since that terrible event. But every time she saw it again, she couldn't help but kept shaking and silently praying that her brother was still all right. She was so scared… if that night she hadn't come in time…

Setsuka shuddered. She pushed the thought away. She turned to look at the clock and was startled to see it was 2:00 p.m already. Damn, she needed to come to the studio fast. Today was the cast meeting, she couldn't miss it.

Setsuka dashed out of her room and hurriedly prepared her stuff. She had to hurry up, or else Seishirou would think she was off somewhere with a date and started to phone her once every five minutes.

Setsuka smiled and stepped out to the bright sunshine. Beautiful day… All the thoughts about that fated winter night were quickly dismissed… Now was spring.

_~*~*~*~*~*~End Side Story I~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**A/N:** Uhh, I didn't think the side story would be so long… Seishirou's side story was out sooner than I had expected. Oh well… maybe Subaru's side story will be out till the next five chapters or so… It depends on my mood. Really.


	8. The Cute Little Stalker

**A/N:** Mwahahaha, I'm back! *cowers* I'm really sorry for the wait…

**Important Announcement:** This is based on the manga, because the TV series sucks and the movie is a real disaster. Don't ask me how they can fit all the manga into a movie. This is a fanfic, so screw the logic. Oh wait, there are still some minor details from the TV series though…

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP?

Wow, so many reviews! I can't believe it! Thanks so much!!

**Korie**: Playing with knives is dangerous…*sweatdrops* Anyway, Kotori is really interesting, isn't she? *grins*

**Bea-chan**: ^^;; Here, Kamui is meeting Fuuma in this chapter.

**Rei**** Asakura**: Cliff…hanger?? I really didn't mean to! Forgive me!!

**Yukiko**: Err… don't die? I don't want you to die, so here's the next chapter! Again, sorry for the long wait. ^^;;

**Link621**: After all, _you_ are the one who paired Subaru and Kamui up to make Sei-chan suffer. This is my revenge! Mwahahaha~!! Erm… not really…

**Koyuki**: Sei-chan is _not_ a bad person. It's just that… he _has_ his reasons for doing that. Karen and Seishirou are not really a couple either… Um, don't you think it would be weird if all the actors had the same relationships like in the movie? So I mixed them up a bit… Sorry! I understand you, so don't worry. ^__^ 

**Nightwings**: Yeah, finally someone understands! Of course, the SeixKaren thingy is just a plot device.

**Liviania**: Thanks for not killing me, really… And you will have to wait to see what happened to their stepmother. (In later chapters, I promise)

**Bloaty**** Kitsune**: Yeah, Subaru and Kamui deserve to be best friends. I think they would have been _really_ good friends if there hadn't been The End of the World.

**Featherlight**: No, Kamui hasn't met Fuuma. I understand why you got mixed up with Link's and my fics. Sometimes I do too. Yeah, that Megumi woman is really scary…And after effects… yeah, later… you will see.

**Lady Wolf Moon**: Calm down, calm down. Here are your Arashi, Hinoto, and Kanoe.

**Nemesis5**: The best chapter until now? *blush* Thanks… ^__^

**Chris Pwure**: Sorry if all the relationships are confusing. ~_~;; And thanks for your praise. (Geez, I'm blushing again)

**Oreus**: Funny? My story is really that funny? Oh, I didn't know… *sweatdrops*

**Kamikakushi**: As I said, this is going to be based on the manga, because the anime sucks. So of course, Kakyou-chan will be in. I like him a lot too…

**Saria**: "Flirted"? Uh, I thought it was just "joking"? Meh… maybe he _did_ flirt…

**Aki Sakurazuka**: Heh, Subaru hasn't had the chance to say anything about it yet. And please don't cry… this was supposed to be light-hearted… Wait a sec, it was??

**Uozumi**: Oh. You… You are the author of "The Brother Project" and "I Wouldn't Call This Summer Magic"!! I absolutely love your works!! *beams* It's so great to know you like this fic. Thanks a lot!

**Sunny Melon**: Why "just a little bit FuumaxKamui"? You don't like this couple? They are cute! Erm, anyway, of course the main couple is still Sei-chan and Subaru-kun… I like your nick. ^^

**Yamatoforever**: Ha, you always have very interesting view and theory about the characters. I'm very… impressed. Thanks for your interesting opinions.

**Mayorie**: Did you wait long? I'm really sorry… ^^;;

**Isabeau**: This is absolutely not considered as 'fast'… ^^;; Umm, no, of course she can't be Sei-chan's girlfriend… Urgh, I should stop giving away the plot.

**Rikku-animefan**: Oh, it takes that long to finish reading this fic? And thanks for your sympathy, I'm happy again now.

**Gundamesca**: Yeah right, bishie-toture… And of course, happy ending!

**Aria Marier**: The OOC-ness are intentionally, really… They are actors after all. I'm glad you like them.

**??????**: Not really 'soon'… but still… thanks for reviewing. Next time can you type a name?

**another-one**: Umm… there's no SeixKaren love story here… They don't even—Okay, stop giving away the plot…

**Kagemihari**: Yup, Hokuto the Instigator! I will always try my best with the characterizations.

**Nekocin**: Umm… I know that my English is not very good… I've tried my best…^^;; I'll try to improve, I promise. This story is predictable? Maybe… -.-;;

And now, on with the story.

**_~*~ Millions of Dreams ~*~_**

****

**_Chapter 7: The Cute Little Stalker._**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Kasumi Karen smiled slightly when she saw a certain dark-haired director. He was talking with a very nice young girl. She had never seen this girl before, so she guessed that this girl had to be new here. The girl cheerfully waved Seishirou goodbye and ran off towards another direction. Bouncy and genki, the girl had to be that dog-lover Ten no Ryuu.

The fiery-haired woman gracefully approached the Sakurazuka from behind, a slight smile on her lips. He was reading something. Maybe it was the casting list. It had been quite a long time since they'd last met, she recalled. He hadn't changed a bit, always work and work.

"Seishirou." 

The dark-haired man turned at the sweet familiar voice next to his ears. Fiery strands of hair on his shoulders confirmed his guess once more. To tell the truth, besides his sister, there was only one more woman who could be this close to him.

"Hi, koibito." Seishirou smiled at her charmingly and turned slightly to face her. Karen giggled at the way Seishirou called her. 'Koibito' had become the older man's habitual greeting whenever they met since that 'incident' some years ago. At first, it had only been some kind of joke, but later, it had become one of the habits that they could never get rid of.

Speaking of habitual greetings, there was still one more thing they occasionally did when they met. Karen looked up at Seishirou expectantly, titling her head to one side and smiling innocently.

"We're in public." Seishirou said with amusement, but the young woman seemed unconcerned about it.

"Aren't lovers allowed to show their love in public?" Her eyes twinkled with mischief. Seishirou shook his head, smiling. Karen was really the daring type of women. But that was what made them get together anyway. Seishirou was also a man of adventures.

Deciding that he would just get on with Karen's joke, the dark-haired man leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. However, he couldn't help but whispered in her ears in a husky voice when he leaned down; a small smirk crept into his handsome feature. His expression darkened in an unexplainable way.

"No, they aren't. Lovers are only allowed to show their love to each other in private only. They belong to each other all alone. Lovers are too selfish to let people see their love, because they are afraid of getting their love snatched away." Seishirou's smirk widened a little, then he straightened up, waiting for the red-haired woman's response.

"Ooh, if I didn't know you better, I would say that you are a _very _possessive lover." Karen giggled slightly, patting the man's arm. Seishirou quickly regained his cheerful attitude and usual bright smile. It was unnerving how the dark-haired man could change from a seemingly dark and dangerous person to a cheerful and uncaring one. Then again, he was an _actor_. So Karen didn't mind him a bit.

"But then why did you do that in public, huh?" Karen allowed a false expression of obvious confusion crept into her face. Her mischievous smile never faltered though.

"Ahh… Are you saying that we are not lovers then? I'm hurt, Seishirou!" The fiery-haired woman put on another fake mask of hurt, the _My-lover-doesn't-love-me-anymore-oh-what-am-I-gonna-do_ expression she had once used in one of her famous movies. Her face was a perfect imitation of hurt and desperation, though the mischievous twinkle never left her eyes.

Seishirou chuckled in amusement. That expression was _so_ familiar to him.

"You really remind me of a character in a book I've read recently. In fact, he's my character in this movie." The dark-haired man smirked, recalling several times his character had said that sentence to 'Subaru' in "Tokyo Babylon".

"Hm? I don't remember reading any sentence like that in the script..." Karen looked at him blankly. Seishirou shook his head, chuckling.

"That book – Tokyo Babylon is the prequel for X/1999, also written by Sumeragi Hokuto years ago. I'll lend you that book later. I haven't finished reading it myself." Seishirou turned his attention towards the main door. It looked like the second main character had arrived.

"Oh… sounds interesting… I didn't know X had a prequel. I'd really like to read it." Karen smiled, a little curious about why Seishirou knew that Sumeragi Hokuto had written a prequel of X. Normally when writers didn't want their books or scripts to be publicized, they wouldn't tell a _director_ about it, chances that he would try to turn the book into a movie immediately, especially when that book was the prequel of such a big project like X. Karen had a distinct feeling that Sumeragi Hokuto really didn't want to publicize 'Tokyo Babylon'.

Suddenly noticing that Seishirou was looking towards the main door, the fiery-haired woman also turned to look at the one who had just arrived. This one seemed to attract attention a lot, because since the moment they'd stepped in, the room had been filled with excited whispers (not really… they were loud…) and… squeals? Karen blinked.

People parted to let the newly-arrived one in, and Karen realized the reason why there were 'squeals' immediately when she saw him. The young man was very handsome, tall, well-built, definitely charming with his heart-melting smile and burning amber eyes. He was dressed in a simple dark shirt and jeans, which gave him an aura of deadly seductions. Somehow, this guy really reminded her of Seishirou. Yes, that was Monou Fuuma – the famous singer, and also the second main character of this movie.

Seishirou greeted Fuuma with a smirk. That young man seemed that he liked to attract attention everywhere he went. But when Fuuma and the small crowd around him were nearer, the dark-haired director suddenly noticed that there were two very familiar girls walking next to the singer. His sister Setsuka and Sumeragi Sakura. And it was clear that they'd stepped in at the same time with Fuuma, which could only mean that Fuuma'd driven them here.

Seishirou frowned, contemplating the new information. Sakura, he could understand, because he himself asked Fuuma to pick her up after school. But why Setsuka as well? It wasn't like his sister didn't have a car. And he thought she was dating Kigai Yuuto? Seishirou pushed all his thoughts away as the trio approached Hokuto group first. 

"What are you waiting for? Let's go and great the heroes of the movie!" Karen pulled him towards the small group with a cheerful smile. She was also eager to meet the actors in this movie. Karen had recognized Setsuka – Seishirou's sister next to Fuuma, but who was that other young girl?

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Sumeragi Subaru wasn't sure what his feelings had been when Seishirou had kissed that Kasumi Karen woman. He had felt… strange… like there had been something sinking inside of him. Though it had only seemed like a peck on the lips, somehow that image kept burning in his mind. He guessed he shouldn't have been so surprised like that. Seishirou was a charming famous director and all, so it was only natural that the man had a girlfriend or a lover, right? But still, Subaru had hoped that…

"Subaru-chan!!" A cheerful voice snapped Subaru out of his confused state of mind. He abruptly looked up at the very familiar voice…but the owner of that voice was _not_ supposed to be here!

"Sakura-chan? What—Why are you here?" Subaru gasped out in surprise, staring at the beautiful young girl in front of him. True, sometimes Sakura would also come to the studio to see Hokuto and him, but only when she was free. And she was supposed to be at school now. She was still wearing her uniform, so it meant that she had come here straight from school…

"She didn't tell you? She has a role in this movie too. I thought you must have known…" Fuuma approached from behind Sakura, looking mildly surprised. But Subaru was even more surprised by that fact. Unaware of Subaru's shocked face, Fuuma continued on. "The cast meeting today is very important, so the director asked me to pick her up from her school. Don't worry, Hokuto-san has already asked the teachers to give Sakura a day off."

The green-eyed young man resisted the urge to fall over. Hokuto and Seishirou and…everyone had known this all along, but _no one_ had bothered to tell him?! Or was this some kind of joke of those two evil sisters again? He was about to bombard them with tons of question, but was cut short by a familiar warm voice from behind.

"Sakura-chan, I am glad you finally made it to the studio." Subaru turned only to be greeted by the heart-warming gentle smile of Sakurazuka Seishirou, who happened to be standing only inches behind him. He could feel the warmth radiating from the body behind him, as well as from inside of him… He wondered what it would be like if he leaned in a little closer… but unfortunately, the voice of a woman snapped him out of his daydream.

"Oh, I wonder which role a young girl like you has! I think it'd be a great thing to work with a nice girl like you, ne?" Karen gave the beautiful young girl a friendly smile. She seemed kind of curious about something.

"Oh, I'm Kasumi Karen – the fire master. Nice to meet you all." Karen smiled cheerfully at everybody.

"Monou Fuuma – the leader of the Dragons of Earth at your service, Ma'am." Fuuma smirked pleasantly, bowing. Everyone had to admit that he really _was_ charming.

"I am Sumeragi Subaru – the onmyouji." Subaru bowed slightly in hesitance. He didn't exactly know how to act around this woman. She seemed nice, but… that strange feeling kept bothering him… making him uncomfortable and a little confused… And he could feel his younger sister's eyes on him, damn it. She must have noticed something. He really didn't want to end up getting a long lecture about love from his two sisters… again.

"I am Sumeragi Sakura." The girl bowed politely, looking at the woman in front of her curiously. _Just what is she to Seishirou?_ This woman was no doubt close to the man. And Sakura was sure there was something wrong with her brother. He seemed quite out of it sometimes… The way he had been staring at Seishirou and that woman… could it be… jealousy? The young girl blinked. Jealousy? She definitely needed to find out more about this… Oh yes, she dared him to say he had no special feelings for the older man now.

Setsuka popped up from behind Fuuma with a smirk. Things always got a lot more interesting when there was Karen – her supposed-to-be sister in law - around. She really liked Karen. The woman was really nice and fun in her opinion. Too bad her brother had no interest in the fiery-haired woman though…

"Hey, Setsuka-chan. Thanks for Monou-san here, you came to the studio in time for once." Seishirou looked at his sister with amusement, smirking his 'typical annoying smirk' – according to Setsuka. 

Setsuka laughed silently inside. Her brother hid his thoughts really well. She knew that he was annoyed about this, but he didn't say it out loud. Truthfully, there was nothing between the famous singer and her, they were just close friends, that was all. But she just loved teasing her brother. Somehow she felt happy when she knew that Seishirou cared for her like that, though her way to achieve that care was not a very good idea…

Never missing a beat, the two evil sisters aka Sumeragi Hokuto and Shirou Kotori decided to turn up, of course with the poor guys Kamui and Sorata in tow. Let's just say that Seishirou had given up trying to figure out why the hell Yuuto had casted Kotori as Fuuma's sister.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you're here already. Oh, who is this? The famous Monou Fuuma? Isn't he your idol, Sakura-chan?" Kotori smiled broadly and bowed gracefully at the man. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shirou Kotori - your younger sister."

"Ah… nice to meet you too…" Fuuma was a bit taken aback by this strange girl. He thought his "sister" was supposed to be a weak blond girl? Or had he not read the script carefully enough? _Anyway… who's that guy behind her? He looks familiar…_ And the famous singer Monou Fuuma decided to strike up a conversation with the strange girl and a certain violet-eyed guy who was standing behind her…

Meanwhile, Hokuto was having her own fun. Somehow she managed to get on with Karen in only five minutes talking, and Subaru found a very obvious threat of evil women manipulating the studio now. He had no idea how to tell Hokuto that Karen was indeed the Sakurazuka's girlfriend, while Hokuto was obliviously hinting about "my brother" and "my brother-in-law" all the time. How would he be able to explain all of this… and never mind the fact that his younger sister was also looking at him weirdly.

"Umm… so what role do you have?" Subaru smiled uneasily, trying to start a conversation with his younger sister. _Anything to make her stop looking at me like that…_

"The young girl with the black cat you happen to help at the beginning." Sumeragi Sakura smiled back. Somehow her smile reminded him too much of Hokuto in her most dangerous… err…

Subaru dashed his eyes around and somehow found himself drawn to a certain dark-haired director again. The older man was talking with some girls… Subaru recognized Kishuu Arashi – one of the most beautiful and successful model of Japan at the present. She always looked cool… which reminded him of a certain miko in the script… (Little did he know that Seishirou was also thanking gods that Arashi seemed to be the only in-character girl.)

Next to Kishuu Arashi was Sakamoto Hinoto – a young girl who had won the highest prize in the big contest of the movies "Young Talents" last year. She was a cute girl with short blond hair and dark brown eyes. This time she took a very challenging role in X: the Oracle princess who was blind, deaf, dumb, and paralyzed. People were eager to see her acting in this movie. Next to the small girl… hmm… was Matsumoto Kanoe – another experienced actress he used to work with… Subaru blinked. The woman was indeed twitching about something…

Suddenly someone's shouts startled everyone.

"SEISHIROU!! Where are you?!" Along with the strangely high-pitched shout, a young boy appeared, running towards a certain short-haired girl named Sumeragi Hokuto, looking clearly annoyed about something. Never mind the fact that everyone was looking at him as if a disaster had come. Subaru was sure that he heard someone groan "There he goes again…".

"Hokuto-san! Do you know where Seishirou is?" The boy skidded right in front of Hokuto, trying to catch his breath. Hokuto seemed to be quite amused. The dark-haired director, upon hearing his name being shouted, had turned up next to Hokuto and looked at the kid in front of him curiously.

"Who, me?"

"No, not you, Sei-chan. Ne, Shunkei-kun, I haven't seen Seishirou since I came in. Why don't you try outside?" Hokuto smiled sweetly at the boy as he immediately sprinted off. Some people sighed in relief. Some other ones looked at Hokuto questioningly. Before they could ask anything, a young girl about the same age with the previous kid had come in and also walked towards Hokuto.

"Good afternoon, Hokuto-san. I see that Shunkei-kun has arrived." The girl with blond hair politely bowed and smiled at everyone. 

"Uh, who are you?" Fuuma looked at the girl curiously. This time it was Hokuto who did the introduction.

"This is Koizumi Hanako – the one who will play Kotori as a small kid." There were screech and squeals from some people. Kotori bounced towards excitedly, observing the small girl.

"My gosh, she's so cute! When you told me you'd found the kids for our roles, I didn't think you would choose someone this cute to be me!!"

"So that kid earlier…?"

"Is Kamui." Hokuto smiled broadly. Kotori now had the urge to fall over laughing like mad. Kamui seemed to be seriously offended by the fact that his child version was so… err… noisy…

"Aa… so who is that 'Seishirou' he mentioned?"

"Oh, that's Tomizawa Seishirou – Fuuma's child version, and also Shunkei's target of stalking." Hokuto snickered with amusement. Those two were always like that, chasing after each other. Well, actually, it was only Shunkei who chased.

"Oh." That was all Fuuma could say. That sounded quite amusing actually: "Kamui" stalking "Fuuma".

"Yeah, Shunkei-kun has been stalking Seishirou-kun for quite a long time… since the first time they worked together in a TV series for kids… He has a strange obsession over Seishirou-kun, I guess." Hanako smiled gently. She always smiled. "Poor Seishirou-kun. Actually he has arrived, but he's outside to hide from Shunkei-kun. I saw him when I came…"

"Uh oh." Hokuto blinked. "I told Shunkei to go outside…" Very on cue, a high-pitched screech could be heard outside. Hokuto shrugged. "Oh well…"

Seishirou rubbed his head due to a headache coming up. Hearing people talk about "Seishirou" but indeed about another person made his head hurt… When he'd asked for Hokuto's help for finding the kids, he hadn't thought that…

"STOP IT!!" Another shout cut off his thoughts. Really, the upcoming days were going to be long…

_~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 7~*~*~*~*~_

**A/N: **Pointless chapter it is. @_@ Sorry, I wrote the first half of this months ago, so today when I opened it again, I totally forgot what I'd had in mind for this chapter. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, so I decided to just get on with it. Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait. ^^;;


End file.
